The Return
by damien455
Summary: After their parents’ deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and back to the world, they turned their backs on.
1. Five Years Later

_**Charmed: The Return**_

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not mentioned in the show, Charmed. Everyone else is of the creation of those at Spelling TV Productions and the writers who wrote them. Thank you.**

**Spoliers: Everything leading up to the season finale of Season Seven. They never faked their deaths, met Billie, and Leo was never taken. Also, Jason is Phoebe's love interest, as will be explained. Also, in addition, Paige is with Richard, but that's just a minor detail. **

**Summary: After their parents' deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and back to the world, they turned their backs on. **

**Chapter One:_ Five Years Later_**

**A yellow cab **pulled up in front of an old Victorian house. It's pink siding slowly fading from years of neglect. The rain falling from the sky came down heavily, as a young woman reached out of the cab and opened her umbrella, deflecting the elements. Her brown eyes stared into the dark sky and at the pink house.

"_Mommy, look what I can do!" the girl cried to her mother excitedly, as she floated into the air several feet. _

"_Oh sweetheart, I am so proud of you!" her gentle mother spoke to her. _

"Miss, that's $20.47 fare." the Middle Eastern taxi driver spoke to her pulling her out of her flashback. She nodded and reached deep into her purse and pulled a twenty dollar bill and a single and handed to the man, and walked away. She had no luggage. She wasn't sure she was going to stay. She just didn't know.

She started to stride forward up the walkway. Memories of her past filled her mind. Her brown eyes glossy, as she reached the front porch, and closed her umbrella. She placed it on the side of the porch, and reached into her Prada bag and searched for her key ring. She found the small brass key and input it into the lock. She turned it to the left then to the right and slowly with opened the door. It creaked as it was opened for the first time in five years.

**Across town**, a blonde haired, blue eyed man searched an apartment floor for his clothes. He was exhausted from the prior night and was in a desperate need to leave this girl's apartment. A girl he couldn't even remember the name of. He finally found after what seemed like hours of searching, his tee-shirt, which he threw over his tanned chest and headed towards the door, when he realized he didn't have his keys. As usual, he always forgets where he keeps the keys. He whispered a word and the keys appeared in his hands in a swirl of blue and white lights.

Once outside, he realized it was raining heavily, and he had to run to his Honda Civic in a mad dash. His efforts were thwarted when he into his car and saw that he was drenched. He read the clock on the dashboard and saw that it was only 10:32. He started the engine and made his way into the windy streets of San Francisco. He had this nagging feeling he was forgetting something. He looked at the clock again and remembered, he had somewhere to be. He had to be there. The place he had not been too in nearly five years. His childhood home.

He pulled his car into the vacant parking lot and made a dash to the front porch, where he was under the shelter of the porch. He noticed the door was opened and walked in slowly and on the defense. He could hear the clicking sound of a woman's high heels on the dusty hardwood floor. Then he saw her standing in the doorway into the living room. Her brown hair to her shoulders. Her eyes red and puffy: she had been crying. She was wearing a Burberry raincoat, with a suit and skirt underneath. She had a pair of beige heels on her feet, as she stood in the door way staring at him.

"Wyatt." she spoke softly.

"Rachel?" he said in equal softness. And the two embraced for the first time in five years.

**A red Volvo** s80 sped through the streets of downtown. The man behind the wheel keeping his foot on the accelerator at a steady pace as the car pulled through a busy intersection. His brown eyes glanced down at the clock and saw that he was fifteen minutes late. The rain had slowed him down at first but now he was gliding along nicely.

He had to admit he was surprised to hear from his cousin. He had not heard from any one in his family since the accident five years ago. Not even his sister. Then again, he had been living in Napa for sometime.

"_Daddy, where's Mom?" he asked his father. he was nineteen. "She's dead, Sam. She died fighting." Tears well in his eyes, as the reality hit him. Then there his father was hit by a ball of blue energy and fell to the ground dead. _

Tears welled in his eyes once again as he replayed that night five years ago. The night that he left his family. He felt like a coward. He finally reached the front of his former home. He turned the ignition off and climbed out. The rain hitting his brown leather jacket as he made his way up the stairs and into the foyer, where he saw Wyatt and Rachel talking quietly about the five past years. And why they were back. Back to the Manor.

"So, we know why we here yet?" he asked his two cousins and both nodded 'no'.

"Why else would Chris want us to meet here? Of all places to have a family reunion, why here?"

"Chris called you? I thought Alison was planning this, I mean that's who I heard from." Rachel spoke up.

"I thought it was Rose." Wyatt said outloud.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice spoke and everyone turned around to see Chris standing in the doorway with a very confused look on his face.

"Who called you?" Wyatt asked more meanly than he had intended.

"Rachel." he said pointing to her. "No, Chris I didn't. Someone or something, dare I say it, has intended us all to meet here. I don't do demons anymore. Not since you know."

"The accident." Wyatt, Sam and Chris said together, both knowing that they could never put words to it.

"Okay, someone better explain to me why I am here." a loud feminine voice spoke, and they turned to see Alison, the youngest and most rebellious member of the family. Her hair was brown with pink highlights and pulled into a tight messy ponytail. Her right arm had a sleeve of tattoos from wrist to shoulder. Her left arm only had a floral band around her wrist. Her eyes, normally brown, had blue contacts in. She was wearing torn jeans and a black tank top. And no makeup. In her hand was a sketchbook and in her other hand was her army backpack.

"Ali!" Sam called out to his younger sister, only to get a cold look.

"Sam, care to explain why you call me after five years? Then you see me for the first time since then and you expect us to be all nice and sibling like?" she said coldly.

"Can we put aside of family issues for like ten minutes so we can discuss why we're all here and why we each heard about this from a different person, when no body actually called?" Chris said interrupting the two and their death glances, which were more Ali sided than Sam.

"Can we? I mean it has been five years and we swore we would never come back here, so why are we here? What in hell's name can want us together?" Rachel said annoyed.

"We are all together again. That means there is more magic in this room than anywhere else. It can be a demonic hit?" Chris said.

"Sure, but why now? Why after five years?" Ali said as she placed her bag and sketchbook on a sheet-covered end table.

"I thought we made the message clear that we were done with this crap!" Rachel said angrily.

"Yeah we did, but we still have our powers, meaning we are always going to be vulnerable to this things. I mean I know that demons are still after us, or me for that matter! I've been attacked several times. Once last week, when I was in Paris for work!" Chris said in his matter-of-fact voice. Everyone looked at him stunned, "Don't tell me none of you haven't had to vanquish a demon or warlock in the past five years." Everyone looked at their shoes. "That's what I thought."

"Chris, that may be so, but I only do it to make the message more clearer and hopefully one day it will stick." Rachel spoke.

"Yeah, as long as we have our powers, they are not going away. And I promised Mom that I would never give up my powers, even if I quit. I would still have my three powers."

"Chris, that's a bit disillusioned don't you think? A retired witch with his powers?"

"Wyatt, don't talk to me about disillusionment."

"Okay, we need to get a grip here. Fighting won't solve anything. That's what my Mom always said." Sam said as the door swung open and the final cousin walked in.

"Okay, sorry I'm late I was assisting in a surgery." Rose spoke as she put down her bag and took off her raincoat to reveal her blue scrubs.

"It's no big deal. Someone fill her in on our theory, if you can call it that." Rachel said, as she hugged her sister. And Wyatt did just that.

"Demons? Do we know which ones?" Rose asked getting looks from her family.

"What? It's obvious someone wants us together and use our powers, just like before."

"Rose, you can not actually be considering using our powers and fighting demons after what happened, do you?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, Mom and Dad died to save us, so we can carry on the line. Granted we strayed from the path we're destined to take, but Mom and Dad believed in our powers, and we as witches have a duty to protect the innocents. I understand that we have all moved on and gotten new lives, but when I got that call, I was actually happy, that I was communicating with my family even if it is a demon, it won't change the fact that we all must of had the desire to see each other again. And we all know that when we are together demons are always following. I save lives everyday using medicine, but it would be nice to do it again using magic."

"As sweet as that was it doesn't change what happened." Ali said pointedly.

"I know that, but if we don't do as we were born and trained to do, then their deaths are in vain, and that would be the worse sin than actually doing this again."

"If you are so adamant in using our powers like that, then how come you haven't been vanquishing on a daily basis like we use too?" Ali asked again.

"I hate when they start getting into it, it can go on for hours." Sam said to Rachel in a whisper and she nodded her head.

"Because I told myself long ago that I wouldn't do this without my family. Being a witch is a family thing, especially in this family."

"Rose has a point." Chris said agreeing with her. And she smiled.

"Okay, let's just get this over with because I have a meeting with a group of investors at one." Rachel said.

"What do we do? We don't know what demons we're against, we don't even have a summoning spell or potion." Sam spoke up.

"We don't need a potion. I mean I can blow them up." Chris said, "As for the summoning spell, I guess one of us can write it?"

"I nominate Wyatt." Sam said immediately and everyone agreed.

"Why me?" Wyatt asked incredulously.

"You were an English major." Sam said with a laugh.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and went in search for a piece of paper and a pen.

"Ali, can you go and get the Book?" Rose asked. And Ali nodded and disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"Okay, what do we do?" Rachel asked.

"We should move the furniture in the living room, just in case this gets messy." Chris suggested.

"Ugh." Rachel said as she, Sam, Chris and Rose moved into the living room and started to move the furniture, clearing a space.

"Remember when you were six, and you levitated so high, Mom had to float up to the ceiling to get you because you couldn't get down on your own?" Rose laughed as she remembered a memory of her Mom and Rachel. Rachel started laughing.

"Or what about the time you froze that girl during your date because she wouldn't kiss you, you froze her! Your Mom was furious, but it was the funniest thing I ever heard of!" Rachel laughed to Sam, who turned beet-red in embarrassment.

"Got the Book." Ali said as the blue and white lights surrounding her dissipated.

"Anything about who could be behind this? Shape shifter or voice changer maybe? What about that demon who attacked seven years ago, the one who can control minds?" Chris asked.

"Nothing at all. Shape shifters can't shift their voice unfortunately, well the only ones that were able to have been vanquished, you know, the Siblings, Marshall, Fritz and Cynda. Zile too has been vanquished unless its someone not in here. The only voice changer known to the Book was Orpheus, but we 86ed him ten years ago, and the Telepath demon is dead too." Ali said answering the Chris' question.

"Wyatt, got the spell?" Rose asked as Wyatt re-entered the room with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yeah, let's see who wants us." he said, as he chanted, " Five witches unknown to them, a demon lurks behind the shadows of our minds, bring to us the one with evil demands."

"You call that a spell?" Rachel said skeptical.

"Hey, it's been five years!" Wyatt yelled to his defense as a blinding light filled the room and five male demons appeared, looking angry.

"I thought we were impervious to witches magic!" one yelled.

"We were supposed to be. The plan needs to be executed!" another said.

"They weren't supposed to know about us! Jekyll will be pissed." another said.

_Jekyll, let's store that in the memory bank_. Chris thought to himself.

"Forget the plan, just kill them!" the one in the middle yelled and threw an energy ball at the five.

"Nice try!" Chris yelled as he flung his left arm forward and the energy ball soared forward missing the demons and hitting the fireplace.

"Get them!" one of the demons yelled, and more energy balls flew.

One flew right at Rachel, who in an instant levitated up into the air and flipped over the demon, landing on her feet behind him, where she kicked him in the knees, and he feel forward. Another energy ball sailed in the air at Sam, who put up his right hand and the ball froze in the air.

Ali was in hand to hand combat with the middle one. She was kicking and punching furiously, as he did the same. He knocked her back with telekinesis, and she flew into the couch, where she got up, pissed. She lunged forward and kicked him, and as he fell, she grabbed her sketchbook. She flipped open to a page and the page glowed gold, and the picture came to life. There in the living room was a poisonous cobra, which bit the demon and the demon was evaporated into a ray of flames.

Rose was fending off well with a demon. The demon kept launching energy balls at her. She blew onto her hand and a cloud of blue sparkles flew and enveloped the balls in ice and they fell to the floor and shattered. "A cryokinetic!" he yelled, as he started to back off. "Better belief it!" she yelled and did the same motion and the demon was frozen in ice. She then proceeded to shatter the demon, who then disappeared in flames.

The tallest of the demons was after Sam. He used telekinesis and sent Sam flying to the wall and landing on the ground knocked out. The demon then made energy balls appear in his hand and aimed towards Sam. He released them, but when they hit Sam, they bounced off and flew back at he demon, who missed them. "What the hell?" the demon asked confused and turned to see Wyatt with his hand outstretched, he had generated a Forcefield to protect Sam. The demon waved his arm and Wyatt flew into the other wall.

"Chris, we need a vanquishing spell!" Rachel screamed loudly as a demon cornered her and she empathically tried to get him off her, but to no success.

"I don't have one!" Chris said as he blew up a demon.

"Rachel, close your eyes!" Chris yelled as he blew the demon up and she was sprayed with demon guts. Her clothes ruined.

"Ali needs you!" she said as she tried to get up and get some of the blood off her. Chris ran over and jumped over the couch and saw Ali fighting the same demon who took Wyatt and Sam out.

He flicked his wrists and the demon incinerated. Leaving only one left. The demon tried to run but Chris lazily made a wave with his hand and the demon blew up into nothing.

"Charmed are we?" Rose said as she entered the living room, and helped Wyatt off the floor.

"Definitely." he mumbled as he stood up. Chris and Ali were standing next to each other as Sam picked himself up off the ground.

"What does this mean?" Rachel asked, as she walked over, still covered in blood.

"I think we should consider moving back here and doing this full time again." Chris said, hoping not to be lynched.

"Under one condition." Rachel said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We need too, I need too, live a life outside of this. It consumed us all our lives and the past fives years were like freedom. I don't want to have to be leaving work everyday, especially if I want to make partner."

"Okay. We'll live our lives outside of magic, but this needs to be part of us. For too long we've neglected who we were, and I don't think I can do that anymore." Chris said, "Everyone in? We need to be re-committed to our destiny. For our mothers and fathers: we need to be Charmed."

And for the first time that day, everyone agreed on something.

**I hope you liked. This is just the first chapter of this story! I enjoyed writing it, as I am hoping y'all enjoy reading it! Reviews would be excellent! Thank you. **

**In Chapter Two of _Charmed: The Return_: The cousins deal with living under one roof again, while a demon plots their deaths in the Underworld. Sam meets the girl of his dreams: except one thing: she has a secret, more deadly than demons and warlocks. **


	2. Somebody's Eyes are Watching

**Charmed: The Return**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. The title comes from the song, 'Somebody's Eyes are Watching' from the musical _Footloose_.

Characters By Parents:

_Piper and Leo_: Wyatt M. Halliwell (29, forcefield generation, orbing, orbing-telekinesis, healing touch, Excalibur); Christopher P. Halliwell (28, telekinesis, orbing, molecular combustion.)

_Phoebe and Jason_: Rose P. Dean (26, astral projection, cryokinesis); Rachel M. Dean (25, premonition, levitation, empathy)

_Paige and Richard_: Samuel A. Montana (24, orbing, temporal stasis); Alison P. Montana (22, thought projection, orbing, glamouring)

Chapter Two: **_Somebody's Eyes are Watching._**

An alarm clock started to ring at 5:45 am on Tuesday morning. It's loud chime ringing through the room. A manicured hand reached out from under the yellow floral comforter and slammed down on the clock, silencing it's waking scream.

The covers were peeled back, and the room's occupant sat up groggily. Rose Dean ran her fingers through her blonde highlighted brown hair and yawned heartily, as she climbed out of bed. She rubbed her brown eyes as she got out of bed, and stretched once out.

She looked in the mirror, a mirror that she looked into many years before and saw a young naive girl and her mother, who was brushing her hair. It had been a week and a half since she, her sister and their four cousins moved back into the house where they grew up and lived until the one day everything died.

She forced to herself to forget the past and focus on the day ahead. She climbed over to desk and looked at the array of medical files, text books, medical journals, and diagrams. She finally found her black date book, she looked up the day, October 10._ 7:00 Rounds, 8:00 Appendectomy with Dr. Knapp, 10:15-12:15 Daily Assignments, 12:15-1:15 Lunch with Gary, 1:15-3:45 Aortic Dissection with Dr. Harvey, 5:30-6:30 Rounds, 6:30-7:00 Charts._

"Today's jammed pack with medical goodness!" she muttered rather sardonically as she headed towards the shower, hoping she would be the only one up. She walked through the door of her room, her mother's former room, and entered the hallway to find Chris walking through the hallway with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning." she smiled kindly as they passed, and he nodded, obviously still tired.

"Morning." he said absent mindedly and continued on.

**Thirty minutes** later, Rose entered the kitchen wearing her blue hospital scrubs, and headed straight for the coffee pot.

"So, what's your day like?" she asked Chris and Ali, who were sitting at the table eating breakfast and chugging coffee.

"I have a class at eleven, then I have to head to the shop." Ali said as she was drawing in her sketchbook, the main source of her power. Ali was a college senior, majoring in art, and a tattoo shop apprentice.

"Nice. What class?" Rose asked as she sipped her coffee. Rose was always the one in the family who was overly energetic in the morning.

"Art History." she said as she spooned a bite of Frosted Flakes into her mouth.

"I took an art history course in college. I wasn't that big a fan, I couldn't get into it enough." Rose laughed.

"Of course not. You were pre-med, why would you be interested in art?" Ali said rather meanly.

"Ali, is it necessary for you to be so mean?" Chris scolded as he turned the page of the newspaper he was reading.

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, what about you Chris?"

"I have a faculty meeting, then I have to head to the office for some paperwork on a case." Chris was a professor of physical anthropology at the University of San Francisco, and also a contracted forensic anthropologist at the San Francisco Medical Examiner's Office.

"That's good. Well I'm off. I have rounds at seven. Have a good day." Rose smiled and placed her coffee cup in the sink and headed off to fetch her things.

"You know, you could be nicer to her." Chris told Ali, once Rose had cleared out.

"And she could be less energetic."

"We can't make this work out if you are going to be so negative."

"Chris, stop trying to be the saint in the family. So shut up, and don't you have bones to go look at?" she said as she orbed out of the room.

Chris rolled his eyes and went on reading his newspaper.

**The drive** to work that morning was miserable. Rain was coming down harder than days past and it made seeing in the rain absolutely miserable. In addition to the weather conditions, the downtown traffic was ridiculous. Wyatt Halliwell slammed both hands on the his steering wheel as he got caught behind yet another red light. Aggravated, he looked at his watch. 7:15. He had a half hour to make it to his office before the morning staff meeting at eight. The light changed and he started to go forward, but a white Altima spun out of control and came flying at him. He tried to maneuver his car out of the way but to no avail: it slammed into his passenger side door.

Wyatt slammed on the brakes, and shifted the car into park and got out the car into the pouring rain. He opened a black umbrella, and walked over to see the damage. He did not need this.

"Dude, were you watching the road, or that pretty cell phone you were on!" Wyatt yelled at the driver, who was a middle aged man.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." he fumbled.

"Are you drunk?" Wyatt roared.

"No." hiccup

Wyatt rolled his eyes as he saw the patrolman coming now.

Rachel Dean jolted awake and out of breath. She hated when this would happen, and lately it happened often. At least three times a week. She couldn't stand it. In her twenty-five years, this never happened. Not until she moved back in with her cousins.

She pulled the covers off of her, and stepped out of bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her brown hair was pulled up into a high, messy, ponytail, and her eyes were bloodshot. She focused on the mirror and her image until her breathing slowed down and was back to normal. The green numbers on the alarm clock read 6:13. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and felt for her family. She could feel Chris and Ali in the kitchen. Rose was on her way downstairs. Sam was fast asleep, and Wyatt just got out of the shower. She opened her eyes and nodded to herself, and proceeded to get dressed.

Her biggest fear was being late, so she always showered at night to save time. She had a staff meeting at 9:00, that gave her enough time to get the office for 8:30, barring traffic.

Rachel is the owner and director of marketing for the Bay Mirror, the newspaper, her father owned and mother was employed at. Fifteen minutes later, she was dressed in a black pant suit, heals, and her hair was straightened nicely and makeup done. She grabbed her briefcase and purse and headed downstairs.

She heard the door slam: Rose was gone for the day.

"Morning." she said to her cousin, Chris who was still reading the paper.

"Morning." he smiled nicely. He and Rachel were best of friends growing up, despite the four year gap in age.

"Anything interesting going on in the world?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"You would know. It is your paper." he laughed, and folded up the paper.

She chuckled and her eyes turned serious. "In the past five years, have your powers advanced at all?"

"No, why?" he asked interested.

"I think I get premonitions in my sleep now. The past couple of nights, I've had strange dreams, almost psychic, and they've come true."

"Like what?"

"Night before yesterday, I dreamt that I would trip down the stairs at work, and yesterday, I did. And this morning, I saw Wyatt get hit by a drunk driver."

"What! Was he okay?"

"Yeah, no injuries, but I still dreamt it, and it's confusing sometimes. I mean I'm scared to go to bed at night in fears that I will see something horrible, like _before_."

"You mean Wyatt getting hit?" Chris pressed on earnestly.

"No, about my mom." she said sadly.

"Oh." Chris said knowing that Rachel saw her own mother's death before it happened and wasn't able to stop it.

"Well warn Wyatt, and do you want a ride to work?" Chris asked, avoiding the subject of his family's deaths.

"Yeah, let me go warn him. How long until we leave?"

"Ten minutes. And you really need to buy a car."

"Shut up." she said and went to find Wyatt.

**Somewhere**, in the dark depths of the Underworld, a group of six people gathered in bursts of flame, surrounding a large circular orb. Three women and three men dressed in long, flowing green robes formed themselves into a circle. The tallest man stepped forward and placed his right hand on the orb, and it glowed black and the Halliwell kitchen formed.

"_Shut up." Rachel said and went to find Wyatt._

"They're getting stronger. The longer they are together." the man spoke to his fellow demons.

"Isn't that what we wanted?" a woman spoke in a heavy accent, not of this world.

"Yes, however, they must be together to forge the bond that they once had. Then, we can tear them apart and take their powers." another man spoke.

"Will it work?" the final spoke, while looking at one of the women.

"Yes. In the fortnight, when the eldest and the youngest are in a rift, that is when we'll strike." the woman spoke eloquently.

"You better be right. Or I'll kill you."

"In three thousand years, have you known any of my predictions to be wrong?"

"No, but there is always chance for error, especially when it comes to visions." the tallest man spoke, removing his hand from the orb.

"Don't threaten me, Argus." she said venomously.

"Medusa, you are one defiant demoness." the bickered with her.

"You're still mad about your son dying, aren't you?" she pressed on.

An energy ball formed in his hand. "Argus, Medusa. Stop acting like children. Now let's watch."

The orb glowed back once more, and focused on the Halliwell children.

"Have a good day at work!" Chris smiled to his cousin, as he pulled away from the curb and headed towards the university.

The entire drive he felt strange. As if someone were watching.

**There's chapter two! Review please! More about the demons will be revealed in time. Names are names. I don't want you thinking that the names Argus or Medusa have anything to do with the Greek Myths. More about that will be explained. REVIEW! Thanks. **


	3. Demonic Coincidence

_**Charmed: The Return**_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Three: **Demonic Coincidence **

Christopher Halliwell pulled into a parking spot at the San Francisco Medical Examiners Office. He looked at his watch and saw that he was twenty-minutes late. His staff meeting had run longer than it should have. He grabbed his messenger bag and walked towards the entrance of the building.

He dressed casually for work. He wore a navy blue polo and khaki pants. Depending on his own caseload, he would wear scrubs. He entered the front hallway and flashed his ID to the secretary and headed down the personnel corridor. He passed the five pathologist offices, reserved for the five medical examiners. He rounded the corner into the forensic lab division. He passed labs for documents, fingerprints, DNA, trace and other specialties. In the back of that particular division were three large offices. One for the odontologist, or forensic dentist, one for the entomologist and one for himself. On his door was a plaque: Christopher P. Halliwell PhD, Forensic Anthropologist

He went into his office and sat down. He turned on his PC and waited for it to load. He checked his voicemails: only two. One from Wyatt, asking for him to get Milk, and one from a reporter wanting to do a story on him.

He shifted through the files on his desk. Two were from an open investigation he was working on, and the others on cases that were closed and needed to be reviewed for court. There was a yellow form requesting his help on a case. There are three forms you need to file for assists on a case. A yellow one for an anthropologist, blue for odontologist, and pink for entomologist.

He groaned as he typed in his ID and password on his computer. He made a chiming sound and all was well.

"Dr. Halliwell, you're asked to go to Dr. Peters' office." a secretary spoke over his intercom. He picked up the receiver and spoke into it, "I'll be right there, Thank you."

Dr. Alex Peters was a forty something chief pathologist, who was known for his politics. To him his job was not about the case but the politics of being in a position of power. Something about being appointed by the governor fed his power trip. His office had a view of the Golden Gate Bridge, and was the most envied office in the building. Chris' looked over an abandoned warehouse.

"Alex?" Chris said as he knocked on the door.

"Ah, Halliwell. We missed you this morning, I assume you were at the university?"

"Yes. Term starts in one week's time, so we had to get our classes sorted out. How's the case load?" he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Peters' desk.

"A suicide out of Santa Costa, two victims of a drive-by, one natural causes with requested autopsy by the vic's son, and a floater from the bay."

"Am I to assume that the form on my desk be for the floater?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Jane's the pathologist, confer with her as to what she wants done. Also, I just recieved word, I guess a set of remains was found over on Hudson Boulevard. You were requested." He handed Chris a pink message slip.

"Thank you. Who's the inspector?"

"Cassie Abridge." Chris nodded and left the office to gather his gear. It was going to be a long day. Cassie Abridge, pronounced _Abe-ridge_, was one of the toughest inspectors out there. She had an attitude like brass knuckles and the proverbial balls to go with them. She started off as a traffic cop but made her way to Homicide in a period of one and half years. It took Chris longer to get his Masters.

The drive to the scene was uneventful. The rain caused road slicks and for a moment, he thought he would have to pull over, park and orb if he ever wanted to get there at a decent time. But he finally got there. He could see swarms of photographers and news reporters standing with umbrellas, the rain not affecting how they do their job. Chris took a deep breath and headed towards the crowd.

Since becoming the active forensic anthropologist for San Francisco and surrounding areas, three months ago, he had appeared in the paper various times. Usually called the _Bone Doctor_, a name he hated. He was dressed in a navy blue jumpsuit, with Anthrop. on the back symbolizing his department. He grabbed a bag, resembling that of a doctor's bag and his camera and headed towards the white house.

"Abridge." he spoke to the detective, who was covering herself under a blue umbrella. The tall, blonde haired blue eyed woman turned and saw him walking towards her.

"Hey, Doc. You're getting wet." she smiled and held her umbrella over him.

"Thanks. So what do we got?"

"Decomposing DB. You can get in there when the ME finishes." she said.

Chris gave her a weird look. "If it's an anthropology case, why is an ME in there?"

"Original call was for a female victim, Kelly Sanders, twenty-five. Upon searching the house, we came across the corpse, so I had you called."

"So we have a fresh one and a not so fresh one?"

"Yeah. It's gross in there. One of my uniforms had to go outside and vomit, the smell is intense."

"Great. Okay, which ME is in there?"

"Doctor Gellar." Jada Gellar was the first female Medical Examiner in San Francisco. She started here in the city ten years ago, she was in her late forties and had the skin of a twenty-something. Tall and intelligent with sharp African American features. She did the autopsies for Chris' parents and family, five years ago.

"Okay, I'm going in." Chris said and went into the house. The smell of decomposing flesh was nothing new to him. The smell was putrid and sweet. No matter how many decomps you get, the smell still gets to you. _Don't Be Sick_, he told himself.

He walked into the living room and saw the black woman on her knees bending over the body.

"Hey, Chris. Interesting turn of events we got here. Dead and Deader." she said as she jotted a note on her clipboard.

"You can say that again, Jada. What's the COD on this one?" Chris asked as he looked over the victim.

"Right now, I can not find any physical indications. I'll know more with autopsy. But look at this." She said, and Chris got down on one knee and looked at where her finger was pointed.

"The enamel on her teeth is completely torn."

"That's odd. Teeth enamel is stronger than a femur. When you're done posting her, send me the right molar, and the left to Newman." Eric Newman was the forensic dentist.

"Will do. Okay, I'm going to transport her now. I'll be posting her around 3:30, in suite 4, if you want to stop by."

"Will do. Thanks Jada. Now I believe I have a corpse with my name on it." Chris nodded at her and pursued farther into the house.

Once in the basement, the smell intensified and he saw it. A rotting corpse on the floor of the basement. He scanned the room. The basement was not furnished. The floor was dirt and wet, probably from a broken pipe. There was an officer in blue standing near the body. He had a mask on his face to keep the smell out. Chris peeled on a pair of latex gloves and started to take pictures.

"We don't have an ID." a voice said to Chris' back as he snapped a picture of the head.

"Good afternoon, Cassie." Chris said without looking up.

"Halliwell. What can you tell me?" her voice cold and hard as nails.

"From what I can gather, the body has been here for about one month. Face is completely bloated and skin has started to recede. Gender is female." Chris said as he made a note on a clipboard.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the wall.

"I don't know." Chris said looking confused and perplexed as he stood up and brushed dirt from his knees. He walked closer, Abridge following tightly. When they got the wall, she flashed her flashlight over the marking. And in red blood the word,_ Jekyll_, was illuminated.

And Chris silently screamed.

The rain was heavy all day. Cursing, Rachel Halliwell made her way into the Manor. Her wet heels clicking as she closed the front door. She placed her breifcase and purse on the entrance table as she pulled off her raincoat and hung it up. She adjusted her blazer and walked into the living room and let out a small muffle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" a man asked. He was tall, about Wyatt's height, and had green eyes and red hair. His arms were buff and fully exposed as well as covered in tattoos.

"You must be one of Ali's friends." Rachel said quickly.

"Yes, the name's Jerome Wallace. And you are?" he was polite, she gave him that.

"Rachel Dean. Ali's cousin. Where is she by the way?" her eyes eying him as if he were a demon.

"In the shower." Rachel nodded, grabbed her purse and headed upstairs. As she walked up the stairs, she could hear Ali in the shower. She rolled her eyes. She showers while she has house guests sitting in their living room. Well at least she's showering, she told herself.

She turned around and started to go towards her room when she heard a gentle curse coming from the attic. Her curiosity heightened, she headed up the attic stairs.

When she entered the attic, she saw Chris flipping through the Book of Shadows. An angry and confused look on his face.

"Did you know, Ali has one of her friends downstairs. Alone." she asked Chris.

"Yeah, we'll talk to her about that later." he said without taking his eyes off the book.

"Mind, telling me what you're looking for?" she asked as she stood next to him and peered over his shoulder.

"Remember when we first met back up and were attacked?" She nodded yes and he continued, "one of the demons said the name Jekyll, and when I was at a crime scene today, the name Jekyll was written on the wall in blood."

"So you think Jekyll has something to do with your case?"

"Yes. It's no coincidence. But I can't find him in the Book."

"Well, if he's demon, he has to be in there." Rachel said.

"Yeah, but I can't find it, anywhere." Chris said in a defeated demeanor.

"Here, let me take over for a while." Chris nodded his agreement and Rachel continued flipping through the Book.

An exhausted Chris laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes and slowly let his mind return to the scene. The bodies, the forensics, his work. Everything was as it should have been. It should have been a simple case: ID and cause of death. He tries to not get emotionally involved, but it never works. He always finds a way to connect with the victims. And then demons appear on the scene. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Demons were to stay at home, not cross into the work place.

He was jolted awake when Rachel spoke, "Found him!"

Chris got up and stood behind the Book with her.

"Jekyll. This demon is direct spawn of the demoness, Janelle, and the Source of All Evil. He was born in the early part of the seventeenth century and has terrorized witches and mortals since. His known powers are telekinesis, shimmering, shape shifting, and voice mogrification. No witch has ever been able to successfully harm or vanquish him. There is also no known way to vanquish, Jekyll. Only one Warren witch has fought him to live and tell the tale, Prudence Wentworth. Her account tells us that Jekyll is a no more than a demon with a bad attitude. Arrogant and smart, he can attack a witch with little ease. A word to all witches, Stay Away." Rachel read to her cousin.

"So basically it tells us, we're screwed."

"No not entirely. If he is spawn of the Source, we should be able to vanquish him with the Source vanquishing spell. Mom and our aunts did it, we should be able to too."

"Rachel, he can kill witches easily."

"And we're the children of the Charmed Ones. We can take this son of bitch."

"For someone who was against fighting demons again, you sure are fast to say we can kill him."

"I've learned that the hardest thing we have to do is to continue our destiny. It would be worth nothing if we just turn a cold shoulder. Not to mention, if he killed your victim, he needs to go down."

"I'll call Wyatt and Rose. You call Sam. Hopefully we can catch Ali before she leaves."

"Alright, Chris. Let's do this." Rachel said as she closed the Book and headed out of the attic, Chris following behind. He whispered to himself, "Help us, Mom."

**Here's Chapter Three. I hope you all enjoyed. I apologize for the lengthy time in updates. I apologize. I know this chapter was heavy on Chris' job, but every now and then, a chapter will take the time to introduce us into the working lives of the witches. Review please! **


	4. Certainty

_**Charmed: The Return**_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Four: **_Certainty _**

Sam Montana walked up the stairs leading into the Manor. The rain had subsided long enough for him to make it from his car to the door, before starting up again. He opened the door and took a deep breath. He could see Rachel's raincoat on the entrance table, as well as Chris' keys. He added his keys and jacket to the table and headed into the house to find his family.

He made his way up the stairs to the second floor when he heard the voice of his sister and some guy. He poked his head in her opened door. "Hey Ali. Where's Chris and Rachel?"

"Upstairs." in her normal, tough as nails attitude.

"Thanks. Who's your friend?" he asked kindly as he pushed the door opened and entered the room. His sister gave him looks of death.

"I'm Jerome Wallace." he said, not moving from his spot on her bed.

"Sam. Ali's older brother. Boyfriend?"

"No, Sam, he's just a friend from work. Is there something I can help you with?" she said tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"No, Ali. I'll be upstairs if you need me, and maybe you can join us. If you aren't too busy." His eyes darted to Jerome.

"Will do." and with that Sam was gone.

"Sorry about that Jerome. He has issues, and lots of them." she apologized.

"It's okay. We all have our problems." he smiled and took her hand in his.

"Yeah, well he's a recovering alcoholic and drug addict. Trust me, no one can compare to my charming brother."

"Well let's not worry about him." he reached in and kissed her, and she kissed back. Furiously.

Sam entered the attic and saw Chris and Rachel hovering over a potion. "So, what's the skinny?"

Chris immediately explained his case and the demon and Rachel took over about the potion they were making. "Oh, and that's it? Do we need all six of us?"

"It would be preferred, but only three can be necessary. I mean, three from the three bloodlines." Rachel said as she added an ingredient to the potion.

"So that would be the three of us. But I feel as if maybe we should have everyone here. It strengthens us, plus all the powers would be better. Have you met Jerome?"

"Yes." the two said in unison. Sam detected indifference from Chris and an Ick factor from Rachel.

"Interesting character, really."

"Sam, this is no time to be talking about your sister's taste in men, although it is an improvement over some of the guys she dated when we were in high school."

"Yeah, she was a problem child." Sam said as he read over the notes the two witches had taken on Jekyll.

"Like you weren't?" Rachel said to Sam. And Sam's eyes immediately fell on the floor and stared at this boots in shame.

"I'm sorry, I should not have said that. It was unfair."

"It's okay. Really. I've come to terms with my past. It's my future that I am more concerned with." he said waving the note pad of notes.

Sam had problems as a teenager. Growing up as one sixth of the most powerful offspring in the world had its challenges. Losing both parents at a fairly young age also had its traumatic effect. Sam would do everything his parents did not approve of. Drinking, smoking, and drugs, the three things all parents fear for this child. Sam was arrested when he was eighteen for DUI, and again at nineteen. He had his license suspended and enrolled into an alcohol rehab facility. He is an active member of AA and has been sober for the past four years.

"For this potion, won't we need demon flesh for it to work the way we want?" Sam asked, remembering his potion lessons, his Aunt Piper used to give them.

"Yeah, but we need to find him first. We're waiting for Wyatt to get home and start writing a spell for us, then we'll go after him."

"Wyatt's not coming home tonight." Sam said as he looked at the various ingredients on the table.

"What the hell do you mean?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Wyatt didn't tell you? He was working with a client until six, then had to go to a dinner for his girlfriend, or something. I guess she's getting promoted."

"Wyatt never mentioned a girlfriend. I thought he was into the whole screw and ditch movement?" Chris said as he added a final ingredient.

"Well, he is. He met this girl last week, and I guess it's serious."

"You've got to be kidding me. We need him, he's the best spell writer in the family!" Chris exclaimed as his cell phone went off.

"Yeah, well we'll have to try." Rachel said as her cell phone went off as well. Chris dug in his pocket and pulled out his silver phone and Rachel pulled her black one out of her bag.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Chris said as he closed his flip-phone and hung his head in disbelief.

"Look Marcia, keep the god damn Tribune away from there now!" Rachel roared into her phone.

Chris and Sam looked up at her.

"Damn it. I'll be there in twenty-minutes. I want every thing accounted for Marcia." and she slammed her phone shut.

"Rachel, is everything alright?" Sam asked as he walked around the table they were working at and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"The paper got broken into. Can one of you give me a ride?" she asked, tears in her eyes and pain in her voice.

"I'll bring you. I'm on my way there now." Chris said, his green eyes leveling with her brown ones.

"Why? I didn't hear about any dead bodies being there."

"It's something else. Inspector Abridge won't tell me. Let's go."

"Are we orbing?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's orb to a crime scene slash newspaper office. We might as well just wear tee shirts that say, 'Oh by the way, we're witches!'."

"Sorry, it was just a suggestion."

"Sam, while we're gone, finish the potion and perhaps get Ali up here to help you scry and start a summoning spell." Chris ordered as he and Rachel left the room.

Chris and Rachel drove in silence to the Bay Mirror. Chris had a pounding headache, and Rachel was a nervous wreck. They pulled up to the office and cops and yellow tape littered the outside entrance. Chris pulled his car over and the two got out. Chris went around to his trunk and pulled out his messenger bag and slung it across himself. Rachel grabbed her purse and placed it nicely on her shoulder as she brushed her blazer and started to walk forward, her shoes hitting the pavement.

The two approached the cop in charge of the tape. "I'm sorry, but this is a crime scene."

"Officer Davis," Chris said looking at the cop's name tag. "I'm Dr. Chris Halliwell, forensic anthropologist. I was called to this scene."

"I need to see some ID." he said. Chris rolled his eyes and pulled out his morgue ID and license and handed them to the cop, who stared for an awfully long time at the photos. "You're clear." Chris and Rachel started to walk through, when he placed his hand around Rachel's arm. "Not you, Missy."

"My name is Rachel Dean. I'm the owner of this paper." she said with dangerous eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am." and he let go. Rachel nodded and went through the tape.

"How come I got carded?" Chris asked annoyed. "I used empathy on him." she said as she went through the glass doors and headed towards the elevator.

"Personal Gain." Chris said under his breath. The two got off at the second floor and saw the amount of people in the room. Forensic Investigators were fingerprinting and photographing. There were seventeen employees in an office being interrogated by police inspectors. Glass and broken wood littered the floor as long as papers strewn through the floor.

"Marcia!" Rachel yelled across the room in a angry voice. A short, plump black haired woman in her mid-forties crossed the room to where Chris and Rachel were standing.

"What do we know?" she asked sternly, her patience slowly going out the opened window.

"I don't know. We were all in Elise's office for a conference, and when we came out, everything was like this." Marcia said, visibly shaken and scared.

"Elise scheduled a conference? I own this paper and I am an employee as well. How come I didn't know about it and how the hell do you not hear desks and glass being broken?" Her brown eyes flashed an anger, Chris had never seen.

"I don't know." she looked at her worn gray pumps.

"Is anything missing?" her words perfectly annunciated.

"No."

Rachel sighed in relief, but her anger still had not dissipated. "Who is the inspector in charge of this?"

"Abridge. She's in the copy room."

"Thank you, Marcia." Rachel said and went on her way to the copy room. Chris following.

"Cassie, why am I here?" Chris asked as the inspector came into view. She looked over and shoulder and saw him and walked over to him, rather quickly. "Chris, you need to come look at this. You should come too." She said looking at Chris and Rachel.

Chris followed her and pulled on latex gloves as he walked. Rachel looked around the office and saw the disaster of the break in.

"Holy mother of god." Chris said as his eyes saw what was meant for him. On the wall in the copy room, smeared in red blood was the word, Jekyll.

"Chris. Is that who I think it is?" Rachel whispered to Chris, and all he did was nod.

"Has forensics been in here yet?"

"Yeah, finished about ten minutes ago. Pheno test confirms it human blood. They're sending it to DNA, top rush."

"Good. I want a sample for myself and some photographs. Can everyone clear the room?"

"Yeah. Okay, everyone out!" Everyone stared up at Cassie and followed her orders without any hesitation or defiance.

"You too, Cassie." and a look of anger flared onto her face, as she left and closed the door.

Once the coast was clear, "Okay, obviously this demon wants us to know he's watching us."

"Okay, but why not do it in a more subtle manner? I mean why do it in a case of yours and now a break in? What's next?" Rachel asked.

Through the glass of the copy room, Abridge was listening, but luckily for them didn't hear the word demon. She reached into her pocket and dialed a number on her cell phone and brought it up to her ear. "Hello? This is Inspector Cassie Abridge. I need everything you have on file for a Christopher Halliwell and Rachel Dean. Yes, top priority. Thank you." and she hung up and watched the two witches converse.

Sam was pacing the attic floor with a pad of paper and a pen in his hands. His face was etched with frustration and annoyance. He stopped pacing to see Ali standing in the doorway.

"Hi." she said as she looked at her brother. Her eyes were, for the first time since reuniting, kind. Her hair was pulled into a slick ponytail and her clothes were different. She had a long white flowing skirt on, and a black tank top.

"Hey." Sam smiled kindly.

"So, who's the demon and what do we need to do?"

"Is Jerome gone?"

"Yeah, he left ten minutes ago." her eyes still held that kindness. Sam started to tell Ali the story and about their possible solution.

"And how is the spell coming?"

"Horribly. I was never able to write spells. Aunt Phoebe tried to teach me constantly and I just never got it."

"Well, remember what she said? Spells are precise and require a certainty in the wording. In order to write a good spell, one must dig deep and find their certainty."

"I've spent half my life digging for certainty and it was never there."

"Sam, don't do that. Not now." Ali said placing her hand on his forearm.

"I wish I could be like you. You are so much like mom and dad. Strong willed and brave. I wish that things went different."

"I do too. But I've accepted what has happened and I've made the past five years a period of discovery and growth."

"So have I, but I fell so badly in the beginning and it sucked that I did not even have my sister to help me."

"You had me. You had all of us, we all did. We just chose to walk away from all of this. Magic, family, friends and our lives. We gave up so much just to find peace, and we found it and now we need to walk back through the door and accept everything we shunned, especially family. Magic will always be there, but family can come and go so quickly. I love you and I don't want to lose you again." tears emerged from her eyes.

"You never lost me. I lost me and now I finally think I've found me." he too was crying.

"I love you brother." she smiled as the two embraced. "I love you to Ali."

"Now let's get working on this spell." she said as she grabbed the pad of paper and made her way over to the table and pulled out a chair and sat down. Sam smiled and did the same.

**Sorry the long delay in the updating. After watching the series finale tonight, I decided I needed to get this chapter up. So here it is! Enjoy and review!**


	5. Unbroken

_**Charmed: The Return**_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Five: **_Unbroken _**

**_Cause this is the day that everything changes  
And the world stops turning, running straight,  
Into the break lights, you've come to nothing  
This is the day that everything changes and your worlds collide  
You know in time you'll wake to find you're a little unbroken_  
** Missy Higgins, "Unbroken"; Charmed Book of Shadows Soundtrack

Rachel Dean and Chris Halliwell walked through the door of their home. Both extremely aggravated and tired. Rachel threw her purse and keys on the foyer table and Chris hung up their coats and discarded his keys into one of his pockets. The two sighed and walked into the kitchen, in complete silence.

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with the Book of Shadows and a pile of crumpled papers. Ali was standing over the stove stirring something a big pot.

"How did the spell come out?" Chris asked as he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer and popped open the tab.

"Good. We finally got it after a million rewrites." Sam smiled proudly, winking at Ali.

"Great. What's that? Another potion?" Rachel asked Ali as she too popped open a beer.

"No, it's dinner. I made macaroni and cheese. We were waiting for you two to get home then we would eat and enjoy ourselves, then summon the demon and either kick ass and get the flesh or die with full stomachs. Either way this could be your last meal." Ali said as she turned off the burner.

"Leave it to you to be so optimistic." Rachel said as she took a swig of her beer.

"Okay, let's eat. Does anyone know when Rose is coming home?" Chris asked as he got out bowls from a cabinet, while Sam cleaned the table and placed the Book of Shadows into the dining room. Rachel, who was pulling out place mats, answered him. "No. I think she had a jammed schedule today."

"It would've been nice if everyone was here to help with this. Wyatt is off with that girl, and Rose is probably in surgery or something important. I mean there is four of us here, that should be enough." Chris said as Ali placed the bowl of macaroni and cheese on the table.

"Everything will be fine." Sam said and they sat down and ate in silence.

Rose Dean, M.D. sighed in relief as she placed her last patient chart into its proper location and pulled her white lab coat off and placed it on the desk near her. She glanced at the clock, it was quarter after seven, she was finished fifteen minutes ago. She walked down the hospital corridor and into the surgeon's lounge and opened her locker. She put the coat in and pulled on her North Fleece jacket and grabbed her purse and briefcase and headed out.

She walked on the street heading towards the parking garage when someone came creeping up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, which caused her jump and pursue a martial arts stance as she stared at the man. The man was slightly shorter than her and was completely dirty and smelled really bad. "What the hell do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Jekyll will walk amongst the humans once more and destruction will lie in his wake. No one can stop him. In the end the Charmed line will fall and with it, so will the world." his eyes were wide and in a trance. Rose stared at him in shock, anger and disbelief. The man stared at her, before shaking his head and looking at her confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, ma'am." He looked at her and walked away, glancing over his shoulder at her as he fell out of sight.

Rose stood rooted in her spot for what seemed a lifetime before finally blinking and turned on her heel and did a sprint to her car.

Chris was checking his voicemails on the phone in the kitchen, while Ali and Rachel loaded the dishwasher. Sam was in the dining room going over the plans for the summoning. At quarter to eight, Rose bursted through the door, her breath slowly catching up to her. "Rose?" Rachel asked worried as she saw her sister.

"We need to talk. All of us." Rose said in an urgent tone. Her face was visibly shaken. Chris looked up from where he was sitting and clicked the phone off, his interest peaked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Rose, egging her on to begin. She took a deep breath, and told of the events in the street.

"A street prophet maybe?" Ali asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Right after he said it, he acted as if he didn't know he said it. Like he was under a spell."

"Who would cast a spell on him and cause him to warn us? The elders?" Sam asked as he sat atop the island.

"I'm not sure. It was so weird though. What he said was scary."

"Hold on, I'm still on the part where we die and the world ends." Rachel said confused and hung up.

"He didn't say we would die, Rachel." Rose corrected her.

"The Charmed line will fall? What else does that mean?" Rachel said with annoyance.

"Maybe we fail?" Ali spoke.

"The only time, we ever fail, is if we're dead." Chris said as he shifted in his seat.

"Look, I'm all for stopping him, but I'm not going to die. I'm too young." Rachel said.

"Like we aren't?" Ali said annoyed at her cousin's stupidity.

"We need Wyatt." Rachel suggested. Sam looked up at her, his face etched with concern and fear.

"Well, no one can reach him. His phone's off." Chris said, noticing Sam's face.

"You, you know something." Chris said, pointing at the time freezing witch. He looked down at his boots.

"Sam, if you know something, tell us. Where is he?" Ali said.

"There's no girlfriend is there?" Chris said, his voice rising.

"Look, I was sworn to secrecy, but I'll go get him." Sam said without taking his eyes off of his boots. Chris opened his mouth to talk, but Sam swirled out in a blur of white and blue lights.

"What is going on with those two?" Rose asked as she sat down and collected her thoughts.

"Who the hell knows anymore." Ali said under her breath as she stared out the window over the sink overlooking the driveway and neighbor's house. "Who the hells knows."

Sam appeared in a swirl of blue lights in a deserted alley behind a building in downtown San Francisco. Sam took a deep breath and walked through the alley, where many a vanquishes have taken place and headed towards a white building across the busy street. The Downtown San Francisco Community Center, a center where meetings are held for various 'societies' including Sam's AA meetings. He pulled open the door and saw a tall blonde working the front desk. Her name was Carla and always seemed to be working. "Hey, Sam, there's no AA today." she smiled at the time freezing witchlighter. He just smiled at her kindly, "I'm here to pick someone up." and with that he was on his way. "I thought AA was supposed to be anonymous." he muttered to himself as he walked down a white hallway with bulletin boards filled with colorful drawings and fliers.

He got to room 201 and saw a group of young men and women sitting in a circle talking. Though he couldn't make out was said, he could tell it must be powerful, for the woman talking was crying. Sam felt bad. He scanned the room and saw Wyatt sitting there in his black suit, white shirt and pale pink tie. His blonde hair perfect and he had his eyes focused on the woman. Sam opened the door quietly and made a wave with his hand and the movement stopped. Wyatt, startled at first looked around and finally saw his cousin in the doorway, who was now in the room.

"Why did you do that?" Wyatt asked nervously with a slight pang of anger.

"We need you home. Big time vanquish about to go down and we need the power of six."

"Can't it wait? I didn't go yet."

"Wyatt, this demon has gone to great lengths to get our attention, I know this meeting is important to you, I understand that more than anything. But you need to come home now, our future is in the balance not to mention, they're suspicious of you."

"Y-Y-You didn't tell them right?" again with the nervousness.

"No, but they know I know something, and it's going to cause problems. Now wrap this up and I'll be in the hall. We'll orb."

"My car?" Wyatt asked.

"You can get it later. Now come on." Sam said as he went out of the door and stuck his hand back in and made another waving gesture and movement resumed. He shut the door quietly and watched Wyatt tell the group he had to go, and he grabbed his coat and walked out, waving, and promising to be at the next meeting. Once in the hallway, he grabbed Sam's hand and the two swirled out in a plethora of blue and white light.

**There's chapter five. I hope you enjoyed, and please review! Thanks, Damien455.**


	6. Broken Trust

**_Charmed: The Return_**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: After their parents' deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and back to the world, they turned their backs on.

Chapter Six: **_Broken Trust _**

Wyatt and Sam orbed into the living room in a swirl of blue and white lights. Chris and Rachel were seated in on the large sofa, the Book laying on the coffee table, opened to the page on Jekyll. Ali and Rose were both in the large chairs opposite the sofa. Ali sat, her clothes still the same, with her legs crossed and a vial of purple liquid in her hand. Rose, who was wearing track pants and a tee shirt was sitting Indian style.

"Hi, Wyatt." Chris said to his older brother as he materialized. Wyatt nodded in his direction.

"Where were you?" Ali asked with a venomous tongue. Sam glared at her as he wedged himself between Rachel and Chris.

"Let's focus on the demon right now and we'll discuss Wyatt's activities after." Rachel said, trying to avoid a family conflict.

"So what's the scoop on this demon?" Wyatt asked as he placed his suit blazer on the piano stool and loosened his pale purple tie.

"Someone tell him, because if I have to tell this story once more, I'll blow something up." Chris said in aggravation. And Sam started to tell the story.

About ten minutes later, Sam was finished telling the story. Wyatt looked at his family with a confused look on his face. "And if we don't have the flesh, what is the purpose of the potion?"

Ali looked blankly at him before realizing that he was actually talking to her. "Oh, it's simply a stunning potion. So we can stun him and get the flesh. Because you never know, Sam's power might not work on the demon."

"Oh. So let me run upstairs and get dressed before we do this?"

"Fine." Ali said, and Wyatt walked out of the living room. Sam looked down at the Book and read to himself the description of Jekyll, and once Wyatt cleared the room, he knew what was going to happen.

"So where was he?" Rose asked, sitting upright.

"That's not for me to tell." Sam said as he flipped a page in the Book of Shadows.

"Come on, tell us!" Rachel said nudging him slightly.

"No. He swore me to not tell, and I won't betray him like that." Sam said with conviction.

"Sam, he's my brother. If he is in trouble, I should know." Chris pleaded.

"He's not in trouble, per se. But he has his reasons for being secretive, and we should leave it at that. Once again, it's no one's business until he tells you."

"Damn it, Sam, come on! I tell you everything!" his sister said to him.

"Yes, but it's not something for me to tell." Sam said as he flipped yet another page in the Book. His eyes never leaving the old yellowed pages.

"Okay, I'm all set." Wyatt said as he entered the living room wearing a gray University of San Francisco hoodie and a pair of matching sweatpants.

"Okay, let's summon this bastard!" Ali said excitedly as everyone stood up and went to different corners of the room. Chris, Rachel and Sam stood in the center of the room and read aloud the spell. "Demon of darkness, we call on thee. Descendants of the power of three. Through our bloodline, we call you. With our magic, we summon you!"

There was a crash of thunder in the room and a swirl of black and purple lights swarmed about the room. The colors similar to that of a darklighter's orbs. The orbs circled in the living room before finally congregating in the foyer in front of the stairs. There was another crash of thunder and four minion demons appeared and a tall, human looking demon appeared in the middle. His eyes threatening with malice. The lights had barely disappeared before an energy ball was thrown towards the young witches. Wyatt threw his hand up and a large purple shield formed in front of him, and the energy ball was deflected and flew towards Chris, who knowing his brother's intention, flung his arm and the energy ball sailed through the air and hit one of the demons. The demon burst out in a ray of flames.

Asthe fighting continued in the mortal plane, the congregation of demons circled around an orb in the center of their lair. It glowed black as the Charmed Six took out the demons, one by one. Attempting the impossible: to get close to Jekyll.

"Medusa, now is the time!" Argus yelled at the demoness. Her eyes glowed with anger as she turned towards him. "The time is not yet right!"

"Damn it woman! Do it, the witches aren't watching. They will never know until it is too late!"

"Toying with this type of magic is dangerous. It is not as easy as possessing a homeless man to scare the witches! Instilling doubt is one thing, but bewitching the Halliwell tome to turn on it's owners is more complicated that you know."

"Just cast the damn spell, you two bickering children." a hooded man roared

"Yes, Echoic." Medusa complied and chanted a spell.

"Rachel watch out!" Rose yelled to her sister as an energy ball flew at her. Rachel looked at the ball and jumped slightly, causing her levitation to take her higher out of the ball's path. The ball of concentrated energy flew at the wall, which Wyatt yelled out for it and orbs enveloped it and sent it flying back at the sender, causing him to burn in a roar of flames.

The four demons were dead. Now all that remains was the demon in the center.

"Jekyll, I presume?" Chris said as he adjusted his shirt.

The demon stared at him, silent. His eyes roaming all over the room. To each witch. Wyatt standing with his hands on his hips. Chris standing upright and in charge, his arms limp by his sides. Sam leaning against the wall by the grandfather clock, his arms crossed. Rachel sitting on the back of the den's couch. Rose standing next to her in a poised elegance. And Ali standing in the doorway to the dining room, ready to strike if need be. His eyes glanced at the potion in Ali's hand and sneered.

"Crystals, circle!" Wyatt yelled out of no where. Crystals? Everyone thought, no one had even thought of using crystals and where were they coming from? He couldn't possibly summon them from the attic...could he? No.

Six citrate crystals, under the end table by the downstairs phone, were enveloped in orbs and disappeared. Only to reappear around Jekyll creating a large forcefield of energy. Jekyll sneered once more and looked around. He was able to see a faint red glow in the living room, which no one else seemed to notice. He laughed to himself, a deep, dark laugh, which was cold enough to cause one chills. Only Rose showed facial fear.

"It is done." he said to his enemies, before being circled in a ray of dark light and disappearing.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel said flabbergasted.

"He couldn't dark-orb like that, for starters it's not his power, and second of all the crystal cage keeps magic in, he wouldn't have been able to get out!" Chris said in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let's check the book." Sam suggested and lead the way into the living room. He walked over the Book and proceeded to pick it up. His hand was barely on the pages of the tome before it glowed a deep crimson color and propelled Sam backwards towards the window. He would have made contact with the glass if he hadn't orbed mid-propel.

He reappeared seconds later, visibly shaken and confused.

"The real question now becomes, what the hell was that!" Sam yelled in anger.

"Why is the Book preventing me from touching it! I'm not evil, damn it."

Chris went towards the Book and as his hand approached it, it glowed that deep crimson color once more, and before it could do any damage, he retracted his hand like a moth to flame.

"The Book thinks we are evil." Rose rationalized.

"Thank you for that marvelous conclusion, Nancy Drew." Ali bit back. Rose ignored her.

"How does the Book go from trusting us to hating us in a matter of one demon fight?" Rachel asked.

"If it trusts evil, then we'll give it evil." Ali said as she walked forward towards the Book and stared down at it. She took a deep breath and ran her hand over her face. She was enveloped in bright light as she took the form of Jekyll. She used her glamouring power, the one power she had no mastery over. In her new form, Ali/Jekyll reached forward and placed her hand on the Book. Nothing happened.

"Way to go, Ali!" Chris said excited, but oh how that was short-lived. The Book then glowed it's red color and sent Ali/Jekyll flying into the mantle of the fireplace.

"Ow." was all she could muster.

"The Book's smarter than we thought!" Sam said as he helped his younger sister up off the ground.

"I got it!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Got what? A solution?" Ali asked as she glowed again and took her normal form again.

"No, more of a conclusion." he said lightly as he took a seat on the couch.

"We were just discussing how he was able to get out of the crystal cage, right?"

"Which by the way, was incredibly genius." Rose pointed out and then urged him to continue.

"The cage won't let magic out, but perhaps let magic in? He was probably summoned by an outside source. He was prepared for us. He knew what we were planning. Now all of a sudden the Book thinks we're evil. He probably acted a decoy so this outside force could infect the Book, turning it against us. Why? Because Jekyll or whoever it is pulling the strings here, knew this was the first place we would turn. Now we're virtually powerless."

"Sonovabitch." Chris exclaimed angrily as he slammed his foot down in anger.

"Now what, we have no power?" Rachel said, taking a seat next to Wyatt.

"We go the one place where there is power." Wyatt said.

"Magic School." Ali said, understanding where he was going.

"That's right. It was entrusted to our family since Dad was teaching there at the time of his death." Chris said. And for the first time, the word death didn't cause unsteady emotions in the room.

"Yes. And we gave it over to the Elders after we left five years ago. It's still ours and we can use it's magic, plus it would expand our search radius on Jekyll." Rose said.

"Yeah just one thing, though." Sam pointed out.

"What is that?" Ali asked.

"It still doesn't help solve the fact that evil can now get the Book."

"Damn it." was the phrase heard all around the room, along with other colorful expletives.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the direction(s) in which this story is traveling. Thank you and please Read and Review! Damien455 **


	7. Distress

**_Charmed: The Return_**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: After their parents' deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and back to the world, they turned their backs on.

Chapter Seven: **_Distress_**

**_In this time of substitute  
It's my needs I've answered to (All the while)  
And the hope that I invest  
Still turns to signals of distress (All the while)  
_** Collective Soul; "Needs"; Charmed: The Final Chapter Soundtrack

That night no witch at 1329 Prescott Street slept well. The events of the day were still ringing in their minds as they placed their heads on their pillows. The Book, the decoys and to some unrelenting thoughts of certain witches, the lies within the family. Wyatt tossed and turned as his mind replayed everything in his past that would atone for his newfound behavior.

By seven o'clock, the sun was shining brightly and the outside temperature already rose to over sixty-five degrees. Another hot August day was abound. In the kitchen of the pink Victorian, a sleep deprived Allison and Christopher were making coffee. Instead of the usual six cups, they made ten.

"I don't think I can do a tattoo properly today. I'm too tired and too stressed." Ali said as she took a seat at the table and sipped her scalding hot coffee.

"Are you kidding me, I don't even think I'd make it through my analysis today. I have a set of remains needing my expertise and I can't even open my eyes all that well." Chris moaned as he skimmed an article about his case in the paper and groaning at the unflattering photo of him. It was a photo taken months earlier at an excavation. He looked like he weighed a few hundred pounds because he had on a parka and scarf for it was freezing out that day. He was still in grad school and not even known at the time. The caption so eloquently read: Dr. Christopher P. Halliwell, forensic anthropologist, will be conducting an analysis of the 'Basement Remains'.

"What are we going to do about the Book?" the youngest asked no one in particular as Rose and Rachel entered the room.

"I can't even think about that right now." Rachel said as she filled a coffee cup for both herself and her sister.

"Why not, it would be the most pressing thing in our lives." Ali said.

"Not when your paper was broken into, and there are a lot of damages and two employees quit yesterday after the break in." Rachel vented as she took a deep sip. Rose was rummaging in the fridge prepping a lunch for herself. She was dressed in her blue scrubs and was getting agitated.

"Rose, hon, is something the matter?" Rachel asked.

"My yogurt is gone." she said in agitation, as Ali looked down at the vanilla yogurt she was devouring. "Oops." Rose looked up and glared at her angrily.

"Where's Wyatt, this morning?" Rachel asked as she saw the headlines on the paper. Both photos of her and Chris made the front page...good for the paper, bad for them.

"He fled like way early this morning. Something about meeting, and clients and something. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Ali said as she continued to eat her cousin's yogurt.

"When do you ever." Rose muttered and no one heard.

"I still want to talk to him about this lying thing he has going on." Rachel said.

"It's Sam, we can pry it out of Sam!" Chris said.

"You won't get it out of me alive." Sam said as he entered the kitchen, still in his pajamas, after all he was unemployed.

"Whatever. Sam, while the rest of us are at work, can you go to Magic School and talk to the Elders and start researching possibilities?" Ali started on her brother.

"Not a problem. I have to run a errand and meet Wyatt for lunch then I can do it."

"When did you and Wyatt get so chummy, chummy? You two hated each other growing up." Rachel pointed out.

"We're starting over." Sam said. His eyes catching the glances of his sister and cousins. "Well, I got to go shower." and with that Sam turned on his heel and as he turned white and blue orbs took over and he was gone.

"You could have used the stairs!" Ali yelled at the ceiling. "The last thing we need is his personal gain affecting us." she said to no one in particular.

**Doctor Rose Dean **walked briskly through the halls of the surgical floor. Her lab coat billowing as she stepped with prideful strides. She was on her way to meet with her resident. Each intern is to report to a resident and do as he or she asks and confer with them on every case, as well as present the patients to the surgical attendings at Grand Rounds.

"Ah, Dr. Dean, nice of you to be on time." her resident, Dr. Harris said to her as she approached him. The two other interns were waiting along side of him. 'I'm not even late." she said in her defense.

"On the contrary, Rose, it's 8:01, you were supposed to be here at eight o'clock." he said with authority. "I'm sorry, that I'm a minute late." she said with remorse and anger.

"Dr. Stevens, you will be assisting me today in surgery. Dr. Katz, you will be covering all admits and chart work for the surgical floor. And you, Dr. Dean will be covering the ER." he doled out assignments.

'Yes." the three said in unison and went their separate ways. Rose walked down the hallway to the elevator she exited out of minutes earlier and headed down to the ER. When she arrived downstairs she was not shocked to see the ER overly busy with patients. The doctors and nurses were scrambling around doing their day to day activities. She walked over to the admit desk and sought out the desk clerk. "Harry, are there any surgical cases?" she asked the overweight man behind the desk.

"Yeah, Lola has one in exam room six." he said as he glanced at the admit board. Rose nodded and headed in the direction of the exam room.

"Hello, Lola. Surgical?" she asked as she saw a doctor tending to a patient. Doctor Lola Holt was a bright woman in her early thirties. She had flowing red hair and piercing blue eyes. She was tall and thin and looked tired. She wore green scrubs under her white lab coat.

"Hey, Rose. How are you?" she asked, trying to make small talk. "I'm good, and you?"

"Tired. I'm into my twenty-seventh hour and so far this morning we've had two critical traumas. You covering the ER today?" she asked as she jotted down the patient's vitals onto a chart.

"Yeah, what do we have here?" She asked as she looked over Lola's shoulder at the chart.

"Darren Becket, age twenty-eight. He presented with abdominal pain and a mild headache. Ultra sound shows bleeding in the duodenum, and some esophageal tearing."

"Good morning, Mr. Becket. I'm Dr. Rose Dean, I'm a surgical intern. How's the pain now?" she asked as she reviewed the chart.

"Call me Darren, please. It's still painful and a little uncomfortable."

"Understandable. I'm going to set you up for an exploratory surgery to check for any more bleeding and then we'll have the surgeon fix you right up." she smiled as she wrote something down.

"How long until that happens?" he asked.

"It's hard to say. It depends on how fast we can get you into the ER and how much damage there actually is, and we need to isolate the bleeding."

"Will I be out by three?"

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"Will I be out of the hospital by three?" he clarified.

"Unlikely. You might be out of surgery by then, but you would need to stay at least a few days for post operative recovering and observation."

"Oh, can you call my sister please?" his eyes pleading.

"Of course, what's her name?" Rose asked as she took out a memo book out of one of her pockets and opened to a new sheet.

"Phoebe Warrensworth. 555-8797." Rose stalled. That name was too familiar to her. It hit her in the heart with the weight with a weight of seventy men.

"Dr. Dean, is there something wrong?" Lola asked as she noticed Rose's hesitation.

"No. Sorry about that." she said as if nothing was bothering her and she wrote down the information and signed the chart. "Have the nurse give him 10 of morphine for the pain and call the OR to prep a room." Lola nodded.

Rose left the room in a hurry. Phoebe Warrensworth. How ironic is that, she kept telling herself. Her mother's name was Phoebe and the name Warren was a former family name before changing several times and it was the last name of her ancestral grandmother, the head of their line, the witch in which her and her family's destiny was foreseen. _The start of this mess_, she swore to herself in her mind and as she went on her way.

**Sam Montana** drove through the city to Fisherman's Wharf, where he was to meet Wyatt for a quick lunch and 'discussion'. He hoped he wasn't overdressed. He had no idea what kind of restaurant he would be meeting Wyatt at, after all, unlike anyone else in his family he didn't have the money to spend on things such as meals. His trust fund ran dry after years of heavy partying and drug use. He parked his car outside of Provence, the restaurant. It looked classy. He could see Wyatt's vehicle parked and abandoned. Sam got out and pulled his black blazer over his white oxford shirt and smoothed out his jeans and inspected his black boots, which he wore with practically everything. He walked forward and entered the restaurant. He could see the lunch crowd was heavy and had a very glamorous appearance and he berated himself for wearing jeans. He spotted Wyatt at a table overlooking the bay and headed in his direction. Wyatt, dressed in a blue suit, white shirt and pale blue tie was looking at a menu.

"Hey." Sam said as he pulled his chair out and sat down. Wyatt smiled and closed his menu.

"Now, I invited you for lunch, so here's the rule. Read the food, not the prices." Wyatt warned, as he waved over the waitress. The waitress was a medium height woman most likely in her early twenties with blonde hair and brown hairs.

"Can I start you with anything from the bar?" she smiled with a perkiness Sam found really attractive.

"I'll have a glass of red wine. And you, Sam?"

"I'll have a diet Coke with lemon, please." Sam smiled at the waitress, who jotted down the order and went on her way.

"Sam, how much does everyone know?" Wyatt asked with a serious tone.

"Nothing, other than the fact that I know you're hiding something and that you're lying to them."

"But you never said anything to them about what it is, right?"

"Never. I wouldn't do that to you. Growing up we had our huge differences, but I would never put you in an uncomfortable position."

"Thank you." Wyatt said as he opened the menu and began to read again. Sam doing the same. The waitress came back with the drinks and bread. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"I'll have the NY sirloin, medium-rare please, with the mashed potatoes and ranch dressing for my salad." Wyatt said, and she wrote. "And you, sir?"

"I'll have the roasted chicken, with the potatoes au gratin, and ranch as well." he smiled. "Certainly. And my name is Senna, if you need anything." and Sam just smiled.

"How's the group session going for you?" Sam asked Wyatt.

"Good, I never thought I would be comfortable there, but it's been rather helpful." Wyatt smiled.

"And your sessions with Dr. Keller?"

"Really good. She is awesome, and again, I feel so comfortable around her. She gave me a prescription for Zoloft, and for lithium for my bipolar disorder."

"Zoloft, isn't that an anti-depressant?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, she thinks it would help me. And I trust her." Wyatt smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. But you need to tell the family."

"I'm scared too. There is so much they won't understand. I've struggled with everything for so long and I was always by myself and now I have a family system to go to and I'm scared. If that makes any sense."

"Of course it does. I was so nervous when I had to tell you about being an alcoholic and former junkie. I didn't want you to think I was any less because I had problems, especially at the party scene. I didn't want to be looked down on because I'm in AA and did time in rehab."

"That's why I told you, you know."

"What, why? Because you knew I had problems myself?"

"No, because you wouldn't judge me and you know what it's like to struggle with something that is out of your control."

"I wouldn't say that. I mean I controlled how much alcohol I drank and how much blow I snorted. I just didn't tell myself when to stop, until it was too late."

"But you know what I mean. You struggled and you're fine now. And I want to be like that too."

"Trust me, Wyatt, you'll be fine. Once you tell them the full truth. They'll understand."

"I hope you're right. I hope you're right." Wyatt said as the salads were brought to them.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I decided to take a break from the magical problems and focus a bit more on their personal mortal problems. I hope this gives an inkling to what is up with Wyatt, and more about him and his 'problem' to come. It's not ever yet. **

**Provence, is a restaurant name I invented, if it's real, I didn't know that.**

**Senna, is an odd name my computer came up with. It's pronounced like "Jenna" but with an S.**

** Damien455... _PS: REVIEW PLEASE! _**


	8. Wounds to Deep to Heal

_**Charmed: The Return**_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: After their parents' deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and back to the world, they turned their backs on.

Chapter Eight: **_Wounds to Deep to Heal; Even for Angels._**

**_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear._**  
Sarah McLachlan, "Fallen";

Charmed: The Book of Shadows Soundtrack

Dr. Christopher Halliwell finished his analysis of the media-named, "Basement Bones" by eleven that morning. He was in autopsy suite five, reserved for anthropology cases, cleaning up. It was equipped with a special ventilation system, after all he deals with the decomposing remains. He headed out of the room and into the long hallway of autopsy suites. As he walked past he could see the medical examiners at work. He was always disheartened at death, but that is what fueled his desire to do this job. To give justice and to help those who are left behind to move on. It also helped him come to grips with the reality of this world. He was too familiar with the reality of his world. The world of darkness, demons and warlocks. He went into the doctor locker room and went over to his locker. He opened it up and pulled out his lab coat, which he pulled over his dark blue scrubs, and slammed the locker shut and was on his way upstairs.

The Office of the Chief Medical Examiner's building was strange. It had floor floors and only two were visible above ground. The first floor was a parking garage and had storage lockers and cold case vaults. The second floor was the morgue itself with the autopsy suites, the body vault, where all the 'patients' were kept, and the doctor's locker room. The third floor contained the front foyer and reception area, the family room where families are lead after realizing a loved one is in a body bag and cooling off downstairs, and the forensic labs and pathologist offices. The fourth floor had two classrooms for lectures, a hard file storage room for victim charts and physical evidence, two large conference rooms and a small fully equipped kitchen and coffee station.

Chris sat down at his desk and immediately began his work. He turned on his computer and entered his password and opened up a MS Word document and started to type in victim number and all the other required material. He was half way through typing his preliminary findings, taken at the scene, when a knock was heard on his door. He looked up and saw a tall black woman standing in the doorway. He signaled her in with a wave of her hand and she so noticeably entered. "Hello, Dr. Gellar, what can I do for you?" Chris asked as he stopped typing and hit save and looked up at her.

"Not much, Chris. Where were you yesterday for the post?" she inquired as she sat down. Jada Gellar was a renown forensic pathologist. She wore a pale pink short sleeve shirt and black slacks, with her white lab coat over her.

"Family emergency. What did you find?" Chris asked, as he sipped his cold morning coffee, which was left abandoned.

"Cause of death was asphyxiation due to strangulation. Her hyoid was broken. I sent one of the molars to Newman, he won't be able to look at it until next week. He's in Sacramento for a conference. And I have another molar for you." she said as she pulled a small ziploc bag with a yellowed molar inside of it out of her lab coat pocket.

Chris took it from her hand and looked over it through the plastic. "Okay, I'll look at this after lunch."

"Chris, I'm confused though. It would take something very strong to break the enamel like that."

"I know, Jada, but it's not unheard of. I know I read something about this in an anthropology article in grad school. I can look it up." Chris said as he placed the molar in his top drawer.

"So how was your analysis?" she asked.

"Not bad. I determined that it was a female, mid to late twenties. I was wrong about time of death though, I had a prelim of one month, turns out to be more or less in the area of three to six months. The decomp was delayed for some reason. Cause of death is blunt force trauma to the head. Her temporal bone was shattered. I'm going to have a pathologist look at the body before I start claiming bones for further analysis. And I was hoping you would be that pathologist?"

"Aw, Chris, you don't even need to ask. I can do it sometime this afternoon. I have a MVC fatality to post first, then I would be more than glad to look at the body."

"Thank you, Jada. I appreciate it." Chris said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. "I'll leave you to do your report." Jada said as she stood up and was on her way.

Chris turned back to his screen, his fatigue taking over him, as he started to type some more. Then his phone rang. Chris rolled his eyes and picked up the black handset and spoke, "Hello?"

He stared at his computer screen as he listened to the speaker. "I'll be there in ten minutes." Chris said as hung up the phone and saved his document and logged out. He stood up and removed his lab coat, and grabbed his wallet and keys out of his top drawer. As he left the office, he turned around and locked the door and went to see Dr. Peters, his boss.

Dr. Alex Peters was reviewing a case file when Chris entered the office. "Alex, I'll be back soon. Abridge called and needs to speak with me." Peters didn't even look up but grunted his approval.

Chris drove the fifteen minute drive in about seven, with no regard for the speed limit. He didn't know why he drove so fast, all he knew was that he had to get there. Along the way, he got very nervous and had a sinking feeling in his stomach. But that was absurd, right? He parked in an empty spot and locked his car. He stepped out and headed in. The sun was bright and the temperature was high. He started to sweat in his scrubs, and that's when he realized he was still in his scrubs. The dark blues with Dr. Halliwell written above the left breast pocket in white thread.

"I'm here to see, Inspector Abridge." Chris told the front receptionist. She looked at him and his attire and asked for identification. Chris rolled his eyes and pulled out his driver's license and the receptionist stared at it for awhile before returning it and told him where to go.

Cassie Abridge was sitting at her desk. Her face wore an upset look. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore blue jeans, a white tee shirt and a charcoal gray blazer. "Come with me, Doctor." she said and lead him into an empty conference room, where Chris sat down and she sat down opposite him.

"I finished my analysis this morning –." he started before being cut off. "That's not why I called. Now I want you to be quiet and let me talk." she said in her hard as nails attitude, and Chris just glared at her with confusion.

"Yesterday, I noticed how you and your cousin reacted to the writing on the wall, and I know you know more about that then you are letting on. I had Grayson in ID pull a background check on you. And here's where it get's interesting. The name Halliwell came up many, many times. And it wasn't just your name. He dug back all the way to 1967, where an Allan Halliwell, your great-grandfather was reported dead at your home address. Then again on February 28, 1978, a woman, Patricia Halliwell was found dead, COD was drowning at Camp Skylark, your grandmother. From 1978 to 1998, there were no instances of death in your family until your great-grandmother, Penny Johnson Halliwell died of a heart attack, nothing suspicious there. But from there on out your family name appears way more than it should. May 26, 1999, an inspector of this very precinct, Andrew Trudeau was found dead in your house, and the same day, an Internal Affairs officer investigating Trudeau disappeared. January 13, 1999, an unidentified woman was shot and killed at your house." that was when Chris interrupted.

"These are all before I was even born." he said in his defense.

"I am aware of that, now please be quiet." she said as she continued, "The same day, a man Bane Jessup was arrested after being knocked unconscious by Prudence Halliwell, your aunt, also as witnesses there, were your mother, Piper and your Aunt Phoebe Halliwell. February 24, 2000, Bane Jessup escapes and turns himself in with Prue Halliwell as a witness. Then on April 7, 2000, a woman and her two friends, named Gail Harris, Helen McArmstrong and Amanda Cutler all pass away, and I believe your mother and her sisters called Ms. Harris, 'aunt'. May 4, 2000, Dr. Curtis Williamson was found dead, the same Dr. Williamson who treated your mother for an illness earlier that year. His death was reported by Piper Halliwell. October 6, 2000, your Aunts Prudence and Phoebe testified against a murderer, and the judge in that case went missing shortly after the trial. On November 2, 2000, a bartender at your mother's club P3 was arrested at your home for stalking Prudence Halliwell. On February 22, 2001, your aunt Prudence was arrested for murder and cleared of all charges. On March 15, 2001, two DA investigators were killed, including Reese Davidson, who's death was called by your Aunt Phoebe. Davidson was investigating the November disappearance of Phoebe's boyfriend, Cole Turner, who mysteriously showed up shortly after Davidson's death."

"Is there a point to this?" Chris asked with anger in his voice.

"I'm getting there. May 17, 2001, your Aunt Prudence and a surgeon, Dr. Griffiths were both found murdered at your home. That case was never solved. On May 2, 2002, your Aunt Phoebe's husband, Cole Turner disappeared and a missing persons report was filed on May 9, 2002, only for him to reappear a week later on May 16, 2002, where your mother and aunts testify at the trial of a woman named, Selena and the death of FBI agent Jackman. November 10, 2002, your Aunt Phoebe was present at the death of her then boyfriend, Miles Marino. Then on January 19, 2003, Phoebe's ex-husband, Cole Turner disappears and has yet to resurface. April 20, 2003, your other aunt, Paige Matthews was spotted dancing with a group of protesters in the park. The protesters were never found."

"This is very nice and all, but what does this have to do with me?" he asked. _They weren't protesters, they were wood nymphs_, the thought to himself.

"October 12, 2003, three woman, Mabel, Mitzy and Margo, last name still unknown were arrested at your home after attacking Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. And that is all that Grayson was able to pull up." she said as she closed the file and slid across the table for Chris took look at.

"Now what I want to know is why your family appears to be every where in our records as witnesses in trials, murders, stalkings. Your family is very well known."

"I don't know anything about this." he said. Lie.

"I wouldn't imagine you would after all, these all happened before your birth in 2004."

"Then why am I here?" Chris asked in defiance.

"Because I want to know what it is about that name that you and your cousin know so much about. I know your ordeal, Christopher, still plagued by the unsolved deaths of your mother, aunts and uncles five years ago –."

'Don't talk about that." he cut her off.

"Did I strike a nerve? Isn't it the least bit curious that Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews in addition to Jason Dean and Richard Montana all die on the same day, with the same cause of death. At the same place? And who reported those deaths? That's right, your cousin Samuel. And whatever happened to your father? Leo Wyatt? He went missing and has been presumed dead for five years."

"Shut up." Chris said in anger, he was losing his control and patience.

"After reviewing all this information and your family's reports from five years ago, I like to think your father did it."

"Shut up about my dad. You know nothing about anything. My dad was an angel, literally. He wouldn't even harm a spider."

"Then where is he?"

"You're the detective. Detect." Chris said as he stood up. "Are you arresting me or am I free to go? After all, I have remains waiting for me." and with that he walked out and slammed the door, and the glass shook.

Once in parking lot, he ripped out his cell phone and dialed, Rachel. "We have a serious problem." he said into the phone and got into his car.

**A short Chapter I know, but it was intense, was it not? The dates for all the background information are simply the airdates for the episodes in which they happened. Some information was changed such as: the death of Davidson, we never know who called it in, but for this story, let's assume Phoebe did. I hope you all enjoyed and please review! **


	9. Time

_**Charmed: The Return**_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: After their parents' deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and back to the world, they turned their backs on.

**Author's Note**: The year for this fiction is 2032. That means, the Halliwells died in 2027. Long paragraphs or sentences that are in italics are flashbacks, and any words that are in italics are just like that to show emphasis. There is minor language.

Chapter Nine: **_Time_**

" Never run away from a fight for sometimes the fight isn't with a demon, but with yourself"

_**-Piper Halliwell to Samuel Montana, May 2025**_

The rain smashed against all surfaces as it fell from the heavens. The thunder rumbled loudly and the lightening crashed brightly over the city that night. The winds were quiet, but the chills left in their absence ran through the pink Victorian nestled at the center of Prescott Street. The house with all it's lights on had a fearful appearance. Inside, it was the same.

Christopher Halliwell, Rachel and Rose Dean and Allison Montana were sitting in the attic as they awaited news from Magic School. The Book of Shadows lay on it's pedestal, where it was placed hours earlier. Though no witch of the Warren line could lay a gentle hand on the tome, it was still placed there from it's previous resting spot in the living room. Allison had bewitched a sack to carry the tome upstairs and with the telekinetic skills of the second oldest witch, it was finally replaced to where it belonged. Around the attic lay citrate crystals to capture any demons or warlocks from touching the Book, which now apparently sided with evil.

"What's taking him so long?" Rachel asked no one in particular.

"Who knows. It's not like anyone of us has been there in five years." Ali said as she looked out the attic window to the street below.

"I hope they didn't give him a hard time." Rachel said as she plopped herself down on the couch alongside Chris, who was staring at the wall.

As if he knew they were talking about him, Sam orbed in carrying a large book in his hands. His face was a mix of aggravation and happiness. An odd combination.

"Tell me, you found something." Rachel said before the orbs even disappeared.

"I have some good and bad news. Which would you prefer?" Sam asked.

"Good." all four said in unison.

"Well the good news is, I got offered a teaching job, and I found something about Jekyll in a book, and let me tell you, they've added another library to the school since we left." Sam had spent three hours mucking around the two libraries before finally finding the book he needed.

"Thank god, what did it say?" Chris asked as he stood up and approached Sam, who handed Chris the book. The book was a brown leather tome, the same size as a dictionary, with the title, "Demons Through the Ages" in red stitching.

"That's the bad news. It's entirely in Latin."

"Latin?" Chris asked perplexed as he opened the book and saw that Sam was right and that everything was in Latin.

"But we can't read Latin." Rachel said, her aggravation showing.

"We all took Spanish in school." Rose said, finally breaking her silence.

"I took French!" Rachel interjected, and Ali rolled her eyes.

"Well, what do we do? I mean I'm sure we can write a translating spell or something like that." Rose suggested as she looked over the text. She knew some Latin from her medical training but it wasn't helping, as did Chris, he knew some Latin from working in a morgue and several years of anthropology training, but nothing rang a bell.

"You guys always forget about him. Wyatt speaks Latin." and four sets of eyes stared at Sam in surprise.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"Wyatt, he minored in the classics in college. He speaks and reads Latin, _fluently_. And you wonder why he never tells you anything, you guys always forgets he's here."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I don't see him now." Ali said bitterly. And Sam ignored her.

"When he gets home, he'll translate. Okay? Now what about dinner we need to eat?"

"Dinner? Sam, how the hell can you think about dinner, when the Book distrusts us, and our only source of information is in Latin?" Ali snapped.

"Because it keeps a sense of normalcy around here. We can't put our lives on hold for this, we said we would keep our lives and do the magic thing."

"He's right. We don't even know when Wyatt's coming home, so we should just chill before we jump into this right now, bad enough we've all had shitty days." Chris said.

"Why, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Abridge, the inspector I work with. She did a background check all the way back to great-grandpa Allan's death in 1967, and has made some insight into our past." Chris explained.

"Oh god." was all Sam could muster.

"What job did you get?" Rose asked, trying to change the subject.

"They need someone to teach the kids about Magic and Time. It's basically explaining the use of time travel, time spells, and the affects of the past and future in the present and past lives and stuff like that."

"Why did you get it?" Ali asked. The cold hearted bitch has returned.

"I don't know. Because I can stop time?" Sam said in a sarcastic voice.

"It's not like any other witch can." Ali said in her icy tone. It was true though. The wiccan power of temporal stasis was only passed on through the Warren Line, or so Sam was told by his Aunt Piper. "It's not like telekinesis or premonition, it's a rare power given only to those who can handle it. Using the power to stop time isn't as easy as the others think. It's not just waving your hands and wham, everything's frozen. It's about concentration and harnessing your emotions." she told him when he was eleven and starting to understand his powers better.

"You know Ali, yesterday you were shockingly nice to me and now you're a mega bitch." Sam said to his sister, his face showing another shade of frustration.

"What can I say? Sometimes I'm bi-polar." and Sam couldn't help but think of his cousin, Wyatt.

"I'm not going to sit here and argue with you."

"Run away Sam, you seem to be mighty good at that! How many lines of coke and bottles of booze was it before you stopped running?"

"Ali, I'm advising you to shut up right now." Sam's eyes flared with anger. Chris, Rose and Rachel just watched, no one wanted to get involved.

"No, you're not the boss of me. You never have been and you never will be!"

"It's not about being the boss, Ali. It's about being respected. This is why we never got along as children. You would always bring up my flaws in some attempt to hide yours."

"I've got nothing to hide." she said in her matter of fact tone.

"Guys, this isn't going to help the cause." Rose said, before shutting up after Ali gave her a death glare.

"I'm through trying to be the one in this family to keep his cool, I'm done. If you want to sit there and mock my new-found job, then so be it. But never bring up my past, ever!" Sam was so angry, his face was red. When it comes down to it; he was ashamed of everything he went through.

"Ali, Sam, that's enough." Chris said, standing in between the two of them.

"Yeah guys, you can fight all you want another time, but right now we have to figure out a new game plan." Rachel pointed out, she was now holding the text from Magic School.

As if on cue, Wyatt walked into the attic. He was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. He obviously changed before coming to join them. "I heard arguing all the way downstairs."

"That was those two." Rose pointed to Sam and Ali.

"We'll discuss this later." Wyatt said as he looked at them, and let his eyes meet Sam's and Sam nodded.

"So, someone want to fill me in about the three minute voicemail, Chris left me about an inspector and a background check?", and Chris immediately went into explaining and Wyatt's jaw just dropped like it was no longer connected to his skull.

"So the book is in Latin, and you were hoping I could translate right?" Wyatt said. And Rachel nodded and handed him the book. He opened it up and started to read it to himself, before finally sitting down on the couch.

"It's basically the same thing that was written in the Book of Shadows. It mentions though a group of upper level superiors. A group of demons who work closely with the Source and said to be protected by an eons worth of dark magic. Members include Medusa, Argus and Echoic. All three are siblings and together they work to destroy good witches through the workings of upper level demons, such as our friend Jekyll. The only way to defeat Jekyll is to destroy his power center. A power center is the cause of a demons magic. Only six known demons are said to have power centers, Jekyll included. To destroy a power center, a witch must create a potion and throw it at the demon. Then and only then will the potion immobilize him and leave him powerless. And then it just goes on to list the potion ingredients and instructions."

"So this book is more helpful than anyone of us wanted to admit." Rose said as she sat down next to Wyatt.

"Yeah, it's a fairly simple potion, we should have all the ingredients."

"So we summon him like before and throw the potion at him?" Rachel offered.

"Yes, but what if he gets summoned away by the Superiors before he we do it?" Chris asked.

"I freeze him." Sam said.

"He's upper level. He won't freeze." Wyatt said to his younger cousin.

"Yes he will." Sam said as he walked over to the bookcase in the corner of the attic and pulled out a small black journal. On the front in gold writing was the name: Piper.

"That's our Mom's personal diary. You can't read that!" Chris argued, but Sam ignored him.

"In this book is a potion. A potion, Aunt Piper and I made five years ago. We never tested it but it might work. Aunt Piper was convinced that she could expand her freezing power. For years, she worked on formulas and spells and other charms, but nothing ever worked. If I remember correctly we designed it so we could freeze upper level demons and even witches. It works by throwing it at the demon and then I have to use my power to freeze him, and the potion will react with the slowing of molecules resulting in the demon's time suspension."

"You and my Mom really were close." Chris said with an almost jealous tone.

"Yeah, Aunt Piper helped me with a lot. Especially with understanding my powers." Sam said as he flipped through the book. He continued to flip through the book, all the while thinking about the time his own mother got mad at him and he found comfort in his aunt.

"_Aunt Piper, can we talk for a second?" Sam asked his Aunt, who was cooking tomato sauce at the stove. She placed her spoon down and turned to look at him. Her face was lined with age and her brown hair had a plethora of grays. _

"_Certainly, Sammy, what's up?" she asked. Sam couldn't help but smile ear to ear, only Piper would call him Sammy. _

"_My mom's mad at me again, and I kind of ran away." he looked at the floor, knowing that he was going to get yelled at. _

"_Why did you do that? Why is she mad at you?" Piper asked as she sat down at the kitchen table and Sam joined her. _

"_Because she caught me drinking again, and I started to get angry and I just stormed off. She doesn't understand me." tears were filling his eyes. _

"_Sammy, you're eighteen years old and fresh out of high school, there is no reason to be drinking. And of course she's going to be mad at you, you're her son, and she only gets mad because she cares." her voice was gentle and caring. _

"_But she's always mad at me. I feel like she likes Ali more than me." _

"_Sammy, that's not true and you know it. Ali and you are completely different. She's a gifted artist and your –," she started before being cut off. _

"_A fuck-up." he said, his still fixated on the floor. _

"_Samuel, you watch that mouth." _

"_Sorry." he said._

"_And you're not a fuck-up. You made some bad choices, but it's not to late to change that. That's the thing about the past and present. With them you can change the future." she smiled gently and placed her hands in his. "Always remember that." _

Sam stopped flipping in the book and remembered that day, six years ago. And he couldn't help but smile. "I found the potion. I'm going to go make it and then we can summon this bastard again."

"You want help?" Rose offered.

"No thanks. I need to do this. It requires the blood of the time-freezing witch."

"Alright. If you need any of us, just call out." Rose said as Sam went downstairs.

"Did anyone know he and Aunt Piper were really close?" Rachel asked as she sat back down and crossed her legs.

"No." Chris, Rose and Ali all said in unison.

Wyatt looked up from the book and said, "Yeah."

"You knew they were close? That didn't bother you that he close to_ our_ mother?" Chris asked.

"Nope." Wyatt said as he flipped another page in the Latin-texted book.

"Are you only going to answer me in mono-syllabic words?" Chris asked in annoyance.

"Yep." Wyatt said in a drawn out almost southern accent.

And Chris just rolled his eyes.

**There's chapter nine for y'all. Hope y'all enjoyed and please review! More action to come next and we'll be one more step closer to understanding the secrets of Wyatt Halliwell! REVIEW!**


	10. Blow Up

_**Charmed: The Return**_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: After their parents' deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and back to the world, they turned their backs on.

**Author's Note**: The year for this fiction is 2032. That means, the Halliwells died in 2027. Long paragraphs or sentences that are in italics are flashbacks, and any words that are in italics are just like that to show emphasis. There is minor language.

Chapter Ten: **_Blow Up_**

**_Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
When I'm holding on underneath this shroud  
Rain  
Its hard to know when to give up the fight  
Two things you want will just never be right  
Its never rained like it has to night before_**..  
Patty Griffin, "Rain"; _A Kiss in Time _(2003)

The rain started again, pounding San Francisco in it's sheets of rain. It did little to relieve the hot temperature of the day, all it seemed to do was cause problems. In an office, in a downtown police precinct, an angry inspector flipped through a phonebook. Her hands were shaking as she flipped through the book and finally found who she was looking for. She reached for her phone and started to dial the seven digit number. The phone rang.

Across town, a young man in his early thirties picked up a ringing telephone. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. Around his waist was a tool belt and sweat trickled down his dark face. "Hello?" he spoke into the receiver.

"Yes, this is Inspector Cassie Abridge, from the San Francisco Police Department. I'm looking for a Darryl Morris."

"This is Darryl Morris." the young man said into the phone.

"The same Darryl Morris, who worked for the San Francisco Police Department from 1985 to 2021?"

"No, ma'am. That would be my father, Darryl Morris Sr. I'm his son, Darryl Morris Jr. Hold on just one moment." Cassie could hear the exchange of the phone and a much older man got on the phone.

"This is Darryl Morris. How can help you, Inspector –,"

"Abridge. I'm calling in regards to Prue Halliwell and her sisters, Piper, Phoebe and Paige."

"Ma'am, Prue Halliwell has been dead for thirty-one years. Piper, Phoebe and Paige have been dead for five."

"I'm well aware, Mr. Morris, but my concern is about their involvement in many of your unsolved cases. As of your retirement, eleven years ago, they were involved in sixty of your unsolved cases dating back to 1998, including the death of your partner, Andrew Trudeau."

"Inspector, I don't know what you are trying to accomplish by digging into the past. There are plenty of cases out their now that need your attention."

"Sir, are you acquainted with Dr. Christopher Halliwell?"

"Yes, he's Piper and Leo's youngest son. A nice, caring boy. I'm actually his cousin's, Rachel, godfather. Is there a problem with Chris?"

"No, never mind, I asked. Is there anything you would like to tell me about the extent of the Halliwell involvement?"

"All I can tell you is, leave them be. What Piper and her sisters did and what their children do are more than you or I can ever accomplish."

"Mr. Morris, if what they're doing is illegal, I need to know and if you are protecting them, that's a crime, as you know."

"Ma'am, I may be seventy-one years old and practically a step away from death, but don't question me about the law. Now, good day."

Abridge slammed her phone down on it's hook and looked at her watch. It was quarter to eight, maybe a drop by at the Halliwell residence was order, she told herself and grabbed her keys and was on her way.

The tension in Halliwell Manor was as thick as the rain pouring outside. The six witches were in the living room, awaiting the completion of Sam's freezing potion. In a vial, in Wyatt's hand was the potion they would use to destroy Jekyll, once and for all.

"Finished." Sam said with a smile as he entered the living room. A vial of pink potion was in his hand.

"Let's do this." Chris said as the six surrounded each other and read the spell in Rose's hand. Upon saying the spell, a crash of thunder and a swarm of dark orbs, just like before. This time, no demons appeared, but only Jekyll. His black eyes swarmed at the sight of the witches. "Witches." he snarled as he conjured a fire ball and sent it at the group. Chris was the first to react by flicking his wrist in a swatting motion, sending the fire ball at the wall, where it flamed on impact.

Sam was next. He threw his arm out and the potion hit Jekyll right at the chest. He looked down at the small puff of pink smoke and smiled, "Better luck next time."

"Oh, too bad, that wasn't to vanquish you!" Sam yelled as he flicked both of this hands forward and Jekyll froze in place. "It worked. It actually worked!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

Chris and Rachel both circled the un-freezable frozen upper level demon. "Hurry throw the vanquishing potion!" Ali exclaimed as she was anticipating the freeze to wear off.

"Doesn't this seem a little too easy?" Rose pointed out.

"Now that you mention it." Sam said, who had his hands in the freezing position just in case.

"Let's just do this and hope it doesn't blow up in our faces." Chris said as he made eye contact with Wyatt. Wyatt nodded and tossed the potion at the demon. Jekyll unfroze and screamed in agony as bright orange flames surrounded his body. "It's not over!" he yelled as he exploded.

And he was right; it wasn't.

As he exploded it cause massive destruction. The red hot flames shot up towards the ceiling and towards the witches. The six screamed and yelled as the flames caused them to fly in many different directions. Wyatt was thrown threw the air where he hit the grandfather clock, shattering it. It's glace and metal falling on top of the blonde witch.

Rose was propelled backwards over the den couch and landed on the coffee table, it busting under her weight and the gravity of the fall. Blood oozed from a gash on her forehead.

Ali, who screamed the loudest, was projected the farthest of the six. Her being closer to the demon sent her flying through the den, over Rose and finally landing in the solarium, right after smashing through the closed doors to the solarium. The colored glass and oak wood fell around and on top of her.

Sam was projected into the dining room where he landed on the table, it too buckled under his weight. Blood oozed from the back of his head, as his right fell limp beside him.

Chris was thrown backwards and up into the railing of the stairs, which smashed behind him. He then continued to roll down the stairs until he landed on the landing, in a wood covered, bloody heap.

Rachel too was projected backwards where she hit the wall, an indentation was left in absence, and she too fell next to Chris. Plaster, paint and blood on her clothing.

The flames retreated leaving behind a large scorch mark and smaller flames sitting in the middle. Jekyll was vanquished.

Outside the Manor, Inspector Cassie Abridge heard the explosion and ran into the house, her gun drawn and was shocked by her surroundings. The foyer held a flaming scorch mark, and in a circle around the mark lay six unconscious Halliwells. She quickly reached for her phone and dialed 911. "This is Inspector Abridge. I need medical assistance at 1329 Prescott Street. 1-3-2-9 Prescott Street. Hurry!" she spoke into the phone and she closed it and pushed it into her pocket. She walked through the house and went over to the one person she recognized. Chris. She ran to him and placed her index and middle fingers over his carotid pulse, and found a faint one. Blood trickled under his brown hair and a bruise was forming on his face. She looked over and saw the stairwell and saw the area of the railing where Chris was thrown and her hand quickly went to her mouth, and she continued to check for the pulses in the other witches.

"What the hell happened here?" she said to herself as she finally made it to Ali Her body lay mangled and bloody. Glass was embedded in her back and chest, and as she placed her fingers over the neck. It hit her. Allison Montana was severely injured.

Allison Montana was the first casualty.

**There's Chapter 10. Please Review! Thanks.. More to come shortly.**


	11. Worst Day

_**Charmed: The Return**_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: After their parents' deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and to the world they turned their backs on.

**Author's Note**: The year for this fiction is 2032. That means, the Halliwells died in 2027. Long paragraphs or sentences that are in italics are flashbacks, and any words that are in italics are just like that to show emphasis. **There is mild language and violence.**

Chapter Eleven:**_ Worst Day_**

So you're scared and you're thinking

That maybe we ain't that young anymore.

Show a little faith, there's magic in the night.

_Bruce Springsteen, "Thunder Road"_

The rain continued to pour outside, covering the great city of San Francisco in a blanket of water. The wind had started to pick up as thunder and lightening graced the sky. Everything was as it should be. Except 1329 Prescott Street.

Upon looking at the pink house, you would see lights on and cars in the driveway. Perhaps they were eating dinner, or doing work? Maybe they were picking out their clothes for the next day, or perhaps they were lying in pools of their own blood.

Inspector Cassie Abridge tried to wake Christopher Halliwell. The gentle anthropologist, who lay on the landing knocked out. There was some blood on his forehead. Wood from the banister lay under his body and on top of him. She reached across his strong frame and pulled the wood of him. She gently shook his shoulder, whispering his name, not in the hard policewoman voice she uses at work, but a gentle, soothing, almost caring voice. And he stirred under her touch.

"Wyatt?" he groaned as his eyes flew open. His green orbs meeting her blue. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked, nervous as he sat up.

"Take it easy." she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I came by to talk and I heard an explosion. What the hell happened here?"

"I'll explain later. I have to check on them!" Chris said in urgency.

"I called the paramedics. They'll be here shortly."

"Cassie, I need you to call them and tell them not to come!" Chris said as he checked Rachel's pulse, who was lying next to him.

"Chris, you need medical attention." she argued with him.

"Trust me, this isn't something I can easily explain. Now call them off, I need to wake up Wyatt. He can heal us."

Cassie looked at him like he was crazy but complied. She picked up her cell phone and called off the calvary. Chris stumbled down the stairs and went over to the clock and saw Wyatt laying in a heap. His blood matting his hair. His blue eyes closed. "Wy, I need you to wake up. Come on, we need you!" he shook his brother.

'Damn it, Wyatt, NOW!" Chris yelled at the oldest witch. Wyatt stirred as his blue eyes opened. "Chris, what the hell happened?"

"Jekyll, when we vanquished him, he caused an explosion."

"Vanquish?" Abridge said from her spot at the bottle of the stairs.

"Who's she?" Wyatt asked as he reached forward and placed a hand on Chris' heart. A gold light emanated from his hand and Chris took a deep breath. Moments later, Chris' physical wounds disappeared.

"How did that happen?" Cassie asked, shocked and rather scared.

"Ask questions later." Chris said as he helped his injured brother up. Wyatt wasn't able to heal himself, they would call a whitelighter later.

Wyatt limped over into the dining room and saw Sam laying on the collapsed table. Blood pooling at the back of his head and his right arm outstretched. Wyatt took a deep breath and placed his hand on Sam's chest and five minutes later, Sam woke up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sam asked, groggily.

"You almost died. It took almost five minutes to bring you back." Wyatt said as he helped the younger man up.

"What else is new. Did we get him?"

"Yeah, we got him. Now excuse me, more healing to do." Wyatt said as he went up the stairs to Rachel. Chris was attempting to wake up Rose up, who was starting to come out of it.

"Ali!" Sam yelled into the house. No answer.

"Ali!" Sam called out again, this time banging into Cassie.

"Who are you?" Sam asked rather rudely.

'Inspector Cassie Abridge. I work with Chris." Sam looked at her weirdly.

"Who invited a mortal to the party?" Sam asked as he continued his search for Ali.

"Mortal?" she asked stupidly.

"A human. Now I have to look for my sister."

"Brown and pink hair with lots of tattoos?" Cassie inquired and Sam nodded.

"She's over there." Cassie pointed towards the solarium and Sam ran over.

He dropped to his knees as he saw his sister. Allison Montana lay with her right arm twisted under body. Her left arm was outstretched and limp next to her. Her brown and pink hair was coated in blood as a pool of the crimson liquid pooled around her head. Glass lay in her skin, as well as slivers of wood. "Wyatt!"

Wyatt, who just healed Rachel, looked up and saw Sam frantically tugging at an arm. Wyatt stood up, but his leg wouldn't let him move. He closed his eyes and was enveloped in a swirl of blue light. Cassie jumped, "Who the hell are you people?"

"The good guys." Chris said, as Rose opened her eyes. "Welcome back." and she glared at him.

Wyatt reappeared next to Ali and Sam, who had Ali's blood on his shirt. Wyatt proceeded to pull the glass and wood from her skin, leaving behind gouges of torn skin and blood. He took another deep breath and released his power.

Rose and Rachel walked over to the scene and gasped when they saw Ali, lying there in a puddle of her own blood. Chris looked over his shoulder and saw Cassie against the downstairs bathroom door. Her arms across her chest as in a protective cocoon.

"What's taking so long?" Sam asked Wyatt hurriedly as Wyatt poured more of his energy into Ali.

"She's near death. She bled out too much. It's taking longer than expected." he said in a calm, cool, collected voice.

"It's been almost ten minutes, damn it!"

"Sam, calm down. Freaking out won't help her." Rachel reassured as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How can I not freak out! This is five years ago all over again! Mom died this exact same way!" Sam huffed as he tears started to moisten his eyes.

"I know, but Ali's strong. She'll pull through. She's still alive. I can sense that." Rachel said.

"I can't lose her. Especially not now." the tears started to erupt.

"And you won't." his cousin said as he pulled him into a hug.

"I still don't understand, what's going on. Who are you people?" Cassie spoke out to the group of witches. Rose and Chris were huddled next to each other. Sam and Rachel were in a deep embrace, and Wyatt was still bending over next to Ali.

"Cassie, you've seen a lot of strange stuff today, and I know it's hard to grasp, but please, just sit tight and I will answer all your questions. Right now, we need to help Ali." Chris said to her in a gentle voice.

"Or better yet, stay on ice." Sam said angrily as he snapped the fingers on his right hand at her and she froze in place.

"You had to freeze her?" Chris asked.

"She's not helping us by standing there and asking questions."

"Sam, she's a human and she's confused."

"Chris, it's not excuse. It's not your sister laying a pool of blood!"

"Okay, Sam, come on, let's get the Book and see what we can do." Rachel said pulling Sam away, and giving a glance at Chris.

"The Book doesn't know who we are, how can we use it?"

"I'm thinking that by killing Jekyll, the charm would have worn off. I mean, the Book was only charmed to stop us from using it to kill him."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked the slightly older woman.

"Because it's the best I can offer. Let's go. Wyatt will continue to work."

The two left the room, and Chris and Rose looked at Wyatt. "It's not good."

"Wyatt, it's been almost twenty-minutes." Chris said nervously.

"I know. I don't think there's much more I can do."

'Let me look." Rose said as she got down on her hands and knees and inspected the body. She saw the cuts had started to heal, but there was still some blood.

"Her pulse is feeble. Her eyes are equal and reactive though, so she's still with us, she's not in a coma or anything."

"Thank god. But what do we do if Wyatt can't heal her?" Chris asked.

"There's nothing the hospital can do either. As of right now, it is my medical opinion that if Wyatt can't heal her, they can't either. Not to mention right now it's 50/50 on survival. If she has a brain injury, it can be hard to tell."

"So what do we do?" Wyatt asked, slight panic in his voice.

"We can call a whitelighter?" Chris suggested.

"No use. My healing is just as good as theirs."

"So this is it. She lays like this for the rest of her life?" Chris asked.

"She's probably just unconscious. She'll come out of it."

"What about internal bleeding?"

"Hard to say, we would need to get her to a hospital." Rose said, as Wyatt stopped healing Ali and reached over and placed his hand on Rose and started to heal her. She was the only one not healed, other than himself.

"I'll get Sam and Rachel. We need to have Sam unfreeze Cassie, and then we can go." Chris said, as he orbed out.

"This can't be happening." Wyatt said, as he looked at the serene face of Ali.

Rachel and Sam arrived into the attic. The Book lay on its stand, opened to page of Jekyll. The last page it was on before it was cursed to their touch.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Sam asked.

"Not going to know unless we try." Rachel said, taking a step forward and knocking a crystal out of place to let her in. She approached the yellow tome that contained almost three hundred and fifty years of magic. She reached a manicured hand towards it and laid it on the text. Nothing happened.

"Oh thank god." Rachel said, picking up the Book and hugging it closely to her chest.

"Thank the heavens. Hurry look for something." Sam said as he walked up to her and she placed the Book back down and started flipping through its pages.

Just then, Chris orbed in.

"Chris, the Book is ours again!" Rachel exclaimed as she flipped through it. He had a grim look on his face.

"We need to get her to the hospital. Wyatt can't seem to heal her all the way and there might be internal bleeding."

"What?" Sam said almost in a childlike manner.

"She's hurt pretty bad and we don't know what else to do. You need to unfreeze Cassie, so we can go. It's the only way of saving Ali."

"Alright." Sam said as he orbed out.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Rachel asked her cousin.

"Honestly, I don't know. If this were any other family I would say yes, but with our track record it's not looking good."

"Chris, she can't die. It would tear this family apart, not to mention Sam would sink faster than the Titanic. Sam could resort back to drugs and alcohol. Damn it, Chris, we were just starting to be a family again. This can't be happening!" Rachel exclaimed, her brown gentle eyes slowly turning a bright white, as if the iris was taken over.

"Rachel, you're eyes. What's going on?" Chris said, almost scared.

"This won't be happening damn it! This is our family! I'm tired of demons taking our family members away from us!" her eyes were completely white and her brown hair started to blow around her face, as if a breeze was in the room, but there wasn't.

All of a sudden, Chris started shouting out in pain. His hands went to his head and covered his ears and he started to yell louder. His eyes were clenched shut and he was biting hard. He could hear voices in his head, and feel things. Things he's felt before: anger, lust, love, happiness, sadness, fear and surprise.

Rachel looked at him, as her eyes returned to normal. "What just happened?"

"You totally zoinked out and I started to hear voices and feel things!" Chris exclaimed.

"How?" she asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was like total overload. I have never been in such pain before."

"You felt things?" she questioned.

"Yes, I felt things."

"Like my empathy. I hear voices and feel things all the time. Could I have somehow projected my empathy onto you?"

"It's plausible. I mean, Aunt Phoebe was able to do that." Sam said.

"Today is the worst day of my life." Rachel said as she slammed the book shut.

The three together descended the stairs to take Ali to the hospital.

"She'll be fine, Sam. She's a fighter." Chris reassured. And he kept thinking to himself, Who's going to reassure me?

**There's Chapter Eleven. Read and Review please! Chapter Twelve will be up in about a week and half. I will be in Kentucky building houses from July 1-9, 2006 with my high school. So in the meanwhile, read and review! I would really love to come home and see at least five reviews to bring this story's total up to 30! Happy Fourth Everyone! Damien455 **


	12. Pain an Empath Can't Prevent

_**Charmed: The Return**_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: After their parents' deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and to the world they turned their backs on.

**Author's Note**: The year for this fiction is 2032. That means, the Halliwells died in 2027. Long paragraphs or sentences that are in italics are flashbacks, and any words that are in italics are just like that to show emphasis. **There is strong language and mild violence.**

Chapter Twelve: **_Pain an Empath Can't Prevent _**

"It was an ill-fated house...A curse seemed to hang over the family,

making men sin in spite of themselves and bringing suffering and

death down upon the innocent as well as the guilty."

_Edith Hamilton, Mythology _

Four Warren witches and a mortal police officer filled the Emergency Room's waiting room at the hospital where Rose worked. Sam sat in a hard plastic chair with his head in his hands; muffled sobs could be heard as Rachel rubbed his back. Her eyes were lost in her power. Hospitals did that to her. Hospitals caused a myriad of emotions to bounce in her head and heart. Wyatt sat to the right of Rachel, dried blood in his hair. His blue eyes were fixed on a poster of a pregnant girl and the message, "No Sex is Safe Sex". Chris and Cassie were leaning against the wall. Cassie no longer had a fearful expression on her face, but a sympathetic one. Rose was in the trauma room with Ali.

The silence and tension could have been cut through with a knife.

After what must have been hours, Rose emerged from a set of brown doors with: Authorized Personnel Only written on them in red letters. She wore a yellow trauma gown, which was coated in blood. On her eyes were a set of safety glasses, which she removed upon looking at her family. Sam's head bolted upwards and stared at his cousin.

Rachel looked at her sister, and knew what she had to say, without her powers of premonition or empathy.

"She had massive internal bleeding. She bled out as the doctors worked. Her pressure started to drop and we had to shock her heart." Rose said, not making contact with anyone in the room.

"She'll be okay, right?" Sam asked.

"We shocked her and used epinephrine to get her heart rate back up, but it was no good. After forty-five minutes, there was nothing more any of us could do. Ali was pronounced dead at 10:58 pm." tears in her eyes as she struggled to get the last sentence out, as if her own voice betrayed her.

Sam looked at her. Tears pouring freely from his eyes, "She can't be dead! What the hell is the use of medicine if you can't save her!"

Rachel started to pull him into a hug but he lashed out. "Don't touch me, damn it!"

"Sam, I know you're angry, but there's a reason for everything." Wyatt said, as he choked back tears.

"Reasons? Wyatt, what fucking reason is there to take away my sister! I have no mother, or father! All I had was a sister and now she's gone and you sit there and talk about fucking reasons? Screw that. I'm done with this bullshit. What force on this earth would take away someone's family? Answer me that! You want to talk about reasons, well give me the reason for this fucked up world and how it works!"

"Sam, I know you're upset, but lashing out on us isn't the solution." Rachel said, as tears leaked from her eyes.

"You don't know what it's like to lose a sibling." he said.

"Not personally, no. But emotionally, I do. You're projecting the pain and anger onto me, which is magnifying my own. I feel the pain of each of you and every other person in this hospital, so don't talk to me about what it's like to feel something. Sam, she died fighting. You know that she loved her gifts and what we do."

"Ali was the one to live longer. She was careful about everything. She didn't drink, she didn't smoke, she didn't eat meat, for Christ's sake. So why her? And why now? I just started to reconnect with her!"

"Sam, I know. We all were, but we need to remember one thing."

"And what's that, Rachel?"

"She's with Aunt Paige and Uncle Richard now. She's no longer in pain and she's happy."

"But how am I supposed to live without her?" Sam sobbed as he fell to his knees.

"Just one day at a time." She said as she got down on her knees and hugged him.

Chris was crying hard, as he sat down in Sam's empty chair. Cassie stood next to Chris and placed a hand on his shoulder. Wyatt and Rose watched as Sam broke down in Rachel's arms, and cried. And cried. That night, the Halliwell clan did only that: cry.

**Four Days Later**

Rachel stood in the living room of Halliwell Manor. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. She wore a black pants suit with heels that she normally wore for work. On her shoulder was a black Prada bag. A pair of Chanel sunglasses were folded in her left hand as she waited. Her face was empty of makeup, and around her neck was a silver triquetra, a gift on her eighteenth birthday.

Wyatt stood next to her. His hair gelled and perfect. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and a crimson red tie. He stood uneasy, rocking on his feet, causing his shined dress shoes to squeak. In his hand was a pair of Armani sunglasses, and a small package of tissues.

Rose was sitting in one of the arm chairs. She was dressed in a strapless black knee length dress with black heels and a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her was down and straight. Her face too was makeup less, and she had a black Gucci clutch purse in her lap and her pair of Armani sunglasses nestled on top of the clutch.

Chris walked into the living room, Cassie Abridge following behind him. He wore a black suit with an white shirt and a mint green tie. He had his Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses atop his head. Abridge wore an ankle length black skirt and fashionable black tee shirt. She had her sunglasses on.

"It's really hot there today. The temp in my car said 91 degrees." Abridge said as she removed her sunglasses.

"Well leave to Ali to make it as hot as hell on her funeral." Rose said as she stared at nothing.

"The limo's here. Has Sam come down yet?" Chris said.

"No." Wyatt said dismally.

"I'll go get him, why don't you all get into the car. We need to get the church."

Everyone nodded and Chris and stood to leave. "I'll be right back." Chris said as he walked deeper into the eerily quiet house.

Cassie followed Rachel and Rose outside. Since her discovery of magic, four days earlier, she had been around the witches frequently. When Chris sat her down and explained everything, she had been initially freaked out, but got use to it. She and Chris were now in the talking stage of the Dating Game, though neither of them knew it.

Chris knocked on Sam's door and got no answer. Chris took a deep breath and opened the door. Sam sat on his bed, staring out the window. He wore a black suit with a black shirt and a slate colored tie. His hair was gelled and his eyes already puffy.

"The limo's here." Chris said kindly.

"Go without me." he said in a monotone voice, driven of any emotion.

"Sammy, you need to go. People are going to be there to pay their respects."

"I don't think I can do it."

"Sam, you can do anything, and you know that." Chris said sitting next to him.

"I couldn't save her."

"No one could. You heard what Wyatt said. Sometimes healing doesn't work because destiny won't allow it."

"I'm so confused and I don't understand."

"What is there to understand? She was taken from us and we, as humans, have to deal with the aftermath."

"She was twenty-two years old. She was a student. No one should go that early."

"But that's the reality we live in, Sam. Death can strike anyone at anytime of any age. There is no requisite to die, trust me, I know. I examine the bones of those who die before their time. I see what humans do to each other daily. I may not understand Death's selection process, but I understand death. I make my living studying the dead."

"This isn't like before. When mom and dad died, I was okay for a while. I'm afraid that I may never be okay, and that my life will spiral out of control once more and I'll end where I was before, in rehab."

"Sam, only you can affect your future, but we'll help in every way possible. Now come on, Ali would be mad if we were late to her funeral."

Sam stifled a pained smile and stood up. He brushed his clothes and nodded. Chris grinned a sad smile and led the way.

The drive to the church was a long, silent one. Normally, a witch would have a Wiccan ceremony, commending their spirit into the hereafter, but not Ali and not today. She would have a Roman Catholic funeral. No one in the family was Catholic until Phoebe married Jason. As an agreement upon marriage, the children, mainly Rachel and Rose, would be raised as witches and Catholics, after their father. Ali however joined the Catholic church at the same time, and was forever believing in the Christian God.

Upon arriving at the church, the six occupants got out of the limo and stood to the side as the six pall bearers moved the casket from the hurse. The six pall bearers were three tattoo artists Ali worked with, and three of her close friends from school. The mass of people outside the church was a sea of tears and black. Once the mass entered the church, the casket was led in.

Behind the casket, stood Sam, by himself. Behind him was Rachel and Rose, their arms locked together, then came Wyatt and Chris, who were holding hands. Cassie walked behind them and sat in the pew behind the one reserved for family. Her hand never left Chris' shoulder, except for when they stood.

The mass started in the usual way. Praying, standing, sitting, standing again. Chris couldn't help but think that the Catholic church was an up and down church: one minute your standing, then your sitting, then your kneeling, then your sitting etc.

After the priest did his homily about death, heaven and the life of Ali. It was time for a eulogy. Rachel and Chris, planned the ceremony, decided that Wyatt would be the one to speak. He had better oratorical skills, and Sam agreed. Wyatt stood up and proceeded to the lectern (the official name for a church podium).

He stood behind the maple wood and adjusted the microphone and looked at the multitude of people. All of Ali's friends, co-workers, and schoolmates, some co-workers from the Bay Mirror, ME's office and his own company. There were a few whitelighters in crowd. After all, her mother, Paige, was a whitelighter. Then there in the back of the room, in a wheelchair, was Darryl Morris. He sat looking on, as Darryl Jr and Sheila sat in the pew. Wyatt nodded in their direction, and Darryl Sr nodded back.

Wyatt cleared his throat and dabbed at his eyes, with a tissue and opened his mouth to speak. "Alison Prudence Montana was a wonderful person. She had a vivacity for life that only one can hope to compare to. She never ran away from a fight and always had a head strong disposition, that many envied, myself included. To lose someone of such purity and good is a tragedy not only for those who she leaves behind, but for those who have yet to know her and never will. She was twenty-two, when she died. An age that many of us think is way to young to die. I know in my heart that Ali died the way she wanted to. Fighting. The doctors tried to save her as her body fought her injuries, however, that was not to be the case. I can stand up here and talk about her death, or I can talk about her life. I choose the latter of the two. One of my most profound memories of Ali was when she was seven, I was fourteen at the time and had to babysit her. I was watching a movie downstairs when I heard her calling for me. Panicking, I ran to her in the kitchen, and there she was on the counter, holding a cupcake. The last cupcake, with pink frosting. I had wanted it but my Aunt Paige told me that it was hers for after her nap. She sat there with a plastic knife in her hand and cut it down the middle and shared the cupcake with me. She always thought of others before herself." Wyatt let out a sob as he put the tissue up to his eyes and wiped.

"Ali, our fallen sister, cousin and friend. May you find your way through the darkness and into the light. I have a little poem, I would like to read, I got this off a coin that someone gave me at my mother's funeral. Gone yet not forgotten, although we are apart. Your spirit lives within me, forever in my heart. I love you, Ali and we'll meet again."

Wyatt wiped his tears once more and headed down the alter and back to his seat. Chris put his arm around his older brother, and Wyatt just silently cried. Cried in pain, cried in sorrow, and more importantly, cried in guilt.

The rest of the funeral went by fast, as the priest distributed communion, and said more prayers.

At the conclusion of mass, the priest, Father Greene, stood up and spoke the crowd. "Burial will follow mass immediately at the Halliwell Mausoleum at Lawncroft Cemetery. All are invited to attend, then a reception will be held for family and friends at the residence of the family."

The family stood up and watched as the funeral director and pall bearers came down the aisle and wheeled the casket containing the sleeping body of Ali up and out of the church. The family followed. Rachel and Rose sobbing, as they clenched to tissues. Wyatt was silent and reverent, as his tears fell freely. Chris was behind him, next to Cassie. Chris was composed, he cried as he held onto Cassie's hand. Then bringing up the rear was Sam, whose eyes were completely bloodshot. His face was marked with tear stains, as more tears came pouring from his eyes.

At the cemetery, everyone was ushered into a marble mausoleum that stood in the far corner of the cemetery. On the frame above the door in gold writing was the name, Halliwell. It was an open door room that held the graves of the Halliwell Clan. Each grave was marked by a bronze plaque with gold lettering. All were in a row, parallel to the floor. On the left were six graves. The first was Patricia Halliwell, 1950-1978. Then, Penelope Johnson-Halliwell, 1937-1998. Then, Prudence Halliwell, 1970-2001. Then Victor Bennett, 1950-2025. Then Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, 1973-2027. Then, Leo Wyatt 1974-2027.

On the right were only four graves. Phoebe Halliwell-Dean, 1975-2027. Then, Jason Dean, 1969-2027. Then, Paige Matthews-Montana, 1977-2027. Then Richard Montana, 1972-2027.

On the back wall, were six bronze plaques, all with names and birth years. All except one. From left to right, they were in order of their birth. Wyatt M. Halliwell, 2003-. Christopher P. Halliwell, 2004-. Rose P. Dean, 2006-. Rachel M. Dean, 2007-. Samuel A. Montana, 2008-. Then the last one, Alison P. Montana, 2010-2032.

The sobbing family gathered around the casket, as did the other funeral goers. The priest stood in front of the casket and went on and on about ashes to ashes and dust to dust, and how we can all hope for the resurrection of the dead and the judgement. The Halliwells stood there in silence and not quite listening as they watched the casket of the their cousin, sister and fellow witch.

At the end of the service, people started to depart. Wyatt thanked the priest and turned to his family. "Sam, do you want to stay here for a while, and then meet us at the house?"

Sam nodded.

Wyatt motioned for his crying family to follow him and they left the mausoleum.

Sam stood in the hot room and watched as the cemetery workers removed the plaque and hoisted the grave into hole. They then replaced the plaque and all was done. Ali was finally laid to rest.

Sam cried silently as he placed his hand over her name. He said something to himself, as he wiped his tears. "I'll make you proud, Ali. I promise."

Sam then looked around and saw no one in the room. He took a deep breath and looked at the graves of his parents. He nodded at them and orbed out in a swirl of blue and white lights.

The Manor was packed with people. Friends, family and co-workers were all over: in the living rooms, dining room, foyer, and solarium. Chris was walking around and cleaning as people left plates and glasses all over the place. On the foyer table was a photo of Ali, a bouquet of roses and a guest sign-in book. The dining room had trays of food that were catered by a local restaurant.

"Hey, did everything go alright?" Chris asked his younger cousin as he walked through the door. Sam looked at his cousin, "Yeah, she's laid to rest now."

"Sam, why don't you go sit down and I'll get something to eat."

Sam smiled lightly at his cousin, "Sure."

Chris turned around and headed to the dining room table. He picked up a plate and started putting some of the food on it. "Oh, Chris, I'm so sorry for you loss." a woman said to him. He looked up and saw the speaker, his co-worker and friend.

"Thanks, Jada." he said as he put the plate of food down and went over to his co-worker and pulled her into a hug.

"I know it's tough." she said, as she pulled away. Chris nodded silently and looked at his friend. She wore a brown pants suit with a pale pink oxford shirt. He could see her big tote-like purse, sticking out was a manilla file folder.

"Is that the autopsy report?" Chris asked pointing to the folder.

"Yeah. Alex took forever writing it up, I just swiped it from his desk." she smiled.

"You naughty girl. Let's go outside and talk." Chris said. "Rose, can you make a plate and bring it to Sam, he's in the living room?" Rose looked up from her plate she was making and nodded her agreement.

Chris placed a hand on Jada's shoulder directing her to the kitchen. The two walked in silence and went out into the backyard. There the two sat at the patio table, and Jada pulled the file out and slid it across the glass table to Chris, who opened it and read silently.

"Cause of death was a cerebral hemorrhage?" Chris asked as he continued to read.

"Yes, according to Alex's findings there was a massive blunt force to head and the blood pooled." Jada said, keeping her terminology simple.

"Alex is listing manner of death as homicide?" Chris asked perplexed, as he made contact with her eyes.

"Yes, the strange thing is though, there was no pathological evidence of blunt force trauma, but the blood hemorrhage indicates differently. There was no fracture of the skull, or the skin. There were some cuts on the body, but not to deep. There was no reason for her to be dead if it weren't for the hemorrhage. It's an odd case, but I don't need to tell you that."

"Will there be an investigation?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Alex contacted the police after writing up the report"

"So my cousin was murdered? We told the police, she fell down the stairs."

"It's a strange case, but we're still waiting on toxicology and DNA."

"Thanks, Jada. Now to change the subject for a moment, did you examine my case?"

"I did, Chris, and let me tell you, that's another odd one. COD was, get this, a heart attack. I found clots in the arteries. Newman, also had a chance to look at the tooth. He said that it was a result of grinding. Something very hard was shoved into her mouth and her biting down must have caused the teeth to grind with the object causing the enamel to chip and tear."

"This is the strangest case ever. Tell, Alex, I'll be back in two days. Call me with Ali's tox results if they come in."

"Of course, Chris. You can keep that file. It's a copy."

"I thought you swiped it?"

"I did, I just had enough brains to photocopy it and put the original on his desk, so he wouldn't know."

"What would I do with you!" Chris said.

"Be miserable, most likely."

And the two laughed. For the first time in five days, Chris laughed, but the laugh only masked his worry. He had to deal with a police investigation.

Alison Montana felt like she was floating. For four days, she felt this way. As if she had no weight. She looked around and saw rays of golden light and clouds, and many, many whitelighters. She was walking lightly around her surroundings when a group of hooded men and women approached her. Their voices clicked and clacked as they spoke to each other.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Ali demanded angrily.

And the group clacked some more.

Ali stomped her left foot and spoke in their whitelighter tongue. Her voice had a delicate click and clack to it as she yelled at them, they all looked stunned.

"My mother was a whitelighter. I know how to speak you language."

"Impressing." the middle man spoke.

"Now, will you please explained everything to me. Why am I here and not with my family?"

"Your dead, Alison."

"Thanks, I got that much. I was wondering why I'm not with my dead family, is that clearer for you?"

"We have an offer to you."

"Oh this should be good." Ali laughed heartily.

"We want to offer you the gift of immortality."

"Immortality, as in I get to live forever?"

"Yes, forever without aging as a whitelighter."

"You're offering me a position as whitelighter?"

"Of course, I mean why not? You died to save the world from a dangerous demon."

"That's exactly it, I'm dead! How can I be a whitelighter and just reappear? I mean come on, they just buried me, like five hours ago!"

"You wouldn't return to your family. Not yet anyways. Not until we can figure out what to do about the situation."

"You want me to be a whitelighter, somewhere else? And to never see my family? You are totally delusional."

"It won't be permanent. You would be able to see your family, but not just yet. They need to get use to you being dead before you return. They need to be at a place of comfort with your death."

"Comfort, so I die and then reappear as a whitelighter in say, five years? They're going to be pissed."

"So than they shall be. What do you Alison, will you be a whitelighter?"

"You swear, I'll be able to see my family again?"

"Yes." the Elder spoke.

"Fine, sign me up." Ali said, as she looked at the group of Elders and whitelighters.

**There's Chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed, please review! This is the longest chapter yet!I hope you all like! REVIEW! Thanks...**


	13. Unexpressed

_**Charmed: The Return**_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: After their parents' deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and to the world they turned their backs on.

**Author's Note**: The year for this fiction is 2032. That means, the Halliwells died in 2027. Long paragraphs or sentences that are in italics are flashbacks, and any words that are in italics are just like that to show emphasis. **There is mild language and violence in this chapter.**

**Also: Italics are flashbacks.**

Chapter Thirteen: **_Unexpressed_**

"To the person in The Bell Jar,

black and stopped as a dead baby,

the world itself is a bad dream."

**Sylvia Plath, "The Bell Jar"**

Wyatt Halliwell descended the stairs into the foyer early one Tuesday morning. His brow wet with sweat already due to the hot September temperatures. In his right hand was his briefcase, filled with the manuscripts of aspiring writers, and in his left was his suit blazer. Wyatt was arguably the best dressed man in the family with his expensive suits and ties and perfect shoes. He had a rare smile on his face as he made his way to the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee. A rare smile that hid the pain of his loss, the pain of his illness and the pain of his guilt.

Samuel Montana was sitting quietly at the kitchen table. Propped open in front of him was a large leather bound text, with the title, Time and Magic: The Dangers of Witchcraft and Time. To his left was a yellow legal pad with handwritten notes, his pen moving methodically along the pale green lines. In his right hand was a coffee cup, and laying on the chair beside him was a robe, similar to that of a judge. His eyes following the words he was writing with a precision that struck any who were watching as odd. His face was stoic with that precision as he wrote to mask the pain of his loss, and his ongoing struggle to keep his illness from relapsing.

"Morning." The eldest said to the now youngest.

"Morning, Wyatt." Sam said in a short, almost cold tone.

Wyatt ignored it and placed his briefcase and blazer on the table. He stifled a yawn and went to the counter and poured himself a cup of hot black coffee.

"What are you up to?' Wyatt asked in between a long sip.

"Notes for my first class, today." again with the short, cold tone.

"That's good." Wyatt said, thinking of the tension between the two since Ali's death, two weeks before. Sam was his confidant and now Sam couldn't bear to be in the same room with him, let alone have a decent conversation. There was so much Wyatt wanted to tell Sam, but was afraid that Sam would no longer listen.

Rachel Dean walked into the kitchen just then. Her hair was in a tight bun and still wet from her morning shower. She wore a pale green blouse with a white floral skirt, and a white blazer. Her eyes were bloodshot. In her hand was a bottle of aspirin.

"What's with the aspirin?" Wyatt asked.

"Headache and lack of sleep plus the added annoyance of empathy and it being that time of the month. Need I say more?"

"No, that's quite alright." Wyatt said in a sarcastic tone.

"Now, give me coffee." she said as she went behind Wyatt and pulled down her mug and poured the black liquid into it.

"Okay, well I'm off then. I should be home around six." Wyatt said as he gathered his stuff.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Rachel said as she popped two aspirin and chased it down with coffee.

"Bye Sam." Wyatt said, and got no response from Sam who was nose deep in a book.

Wyatt shrugged it off and walked out the back door. Rachel put down her coffee cup, and looked at him.

"Sam, how long are you going to be frigid towards Wyatt?" she demanded.

"I'm not being frigid." Sam said as he jotted down a note.

"Really, because I'm getting the impression that you're ignoring him." Rachel said sternly.

"Don't use your empathy on me, you have no right." Sam said, putting down his pen and looking at Rachel in the eyes.

"I'm not. I've known you for a long time, Sam. You only act like this towards someone when you're mad at them."

"I'm not mad at him." Sam said, as he closed his book and placed the legal pad inside it.

"Samuel, yes you are. You're mad at him because he couldn't save Ali."

"Don't talk about her, damn it."

"No, Sam, we have to talk about her. Because if we don't, it's going to tear this family apart."

"I don't know what dream world you're living in, but this family is torn apart. Ali is dead. Wyatt is living a double life no one here knows about. Chris is too busy being involved with Cassie. You are always working, and Rose, well Rose is Rose. But look around, Rachel and smell the coffee, this family is not what it use to be." Sam said angrily and picked up his book and robe and swirled out in blue and white orbs.

Rachel, defeated, sipped her coffee and swore some colorful language to herself.

Wyatt Halliwell sat at his desk in his spacious office. In front of him was a manuscript for a novel about a young boy, who has to deal with life altering decisions. Wyatt stared at the white pages with the black type. There were circles and strikeouts and notes written in red ink, his criticisms of the page. His mind couldn't focus.

His blue eyes would leave the page of the novel and circle around the room, just in case something was different.

He took a deep breath and sighed a long sigh to himself as he let the air escape. He knew why Sam was cold and distant. He couldn't heal his cousin. His healing power betrayed him by not working. And that led him to question his powers and ability.

"Why would I be given these powers, can't even heal my own cousin?" he said to himself as he closed the manuscript in front of him.

"What twisted game, are you playing at?" Wyatt said, his eyes staring at the ceiling!

"Why me, why does this always have to happen to me?" he said, as tears came into his eyes. He put his head in his hands and started to weep. The tears falling from his palms and onto the desk. His breathing hard and fast as he struggled to let out a deafening sob.

"I'm such a failure." Wyatt sobbed to himself. "A huge failure."

"_You're not a failure son." Leo said to an eighteen year old Wyatt._

"_Of course I am, Dad! I couldn't heal Mommy or Aunty Phoebe. Why is my healing power always on the fritz?" _

"_Wyatt, you're new to healing, it takes time to master." Leo said placing his hand on Wyatt's shoulder. _

"_If you weren't there, Mom and Aunty Phoebe would be dead." _

"_Wyatt, don't talk like that." _

"_Dad, it's true! Healing is a power based on love, and me not being able to heal properly tells me that I am incapable of love." _

"_Wyatt, listen to me. You are not incapable of loving. I know that, remember when Chris was six and that boy down the street called him a baby because he was still on training wheels?" _

"_Yes."_

"_And what did you do?" _

"_I taught Chris how to ride a two wheeler." _

"_And?"_

"_Gave that boy a bloody nose, but what are you getting at?" _

"_You helped your brother, that right there is love." _

"_Dad, how can I love the people around me, when I don't even love myself?" as tears poured from his eyes. _

"_Why don't you love yourself?" Leo asked worried. _

"_Daddy, I'm afraid I might hurt myself." and the tears poured freely as Wyatt and Leo embraced, and Leo too cried for his hurting son. _

Wyatt opened his eyes and brought his hand up to his face and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked around his office and saw a family portrait on the wall. It was taken six years ago, about year before the incident. Piper was sitting in the middle smiling, Leo behind her, his white grin as big as ever. Chris was to the left of Piper and himself to the right. A happy family before it all went to crap.

Wyatt pressed the intercom button on his phone, "Julie?"

"Yes, Mr. Halliwell?" his secretary said.

"Cancel my lunch meeting with Paula. I'm going home." and he disconnected the line. He leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. Home, the one place he knew he couldn't go. He picked up his blazer and walked out of his office.

Wyatt walked down the crowded streets of San Francisco. His car still parked in his designated spot at the office. He could feel the heat of the blazing sun upon his face as walked past an elderly Chinese couple, holding hands.

"I want that." Wyatt said to himself as he made his way through the crowded downtown business section.

For twenty-nine years, Wyatt struggled to find his place in both the real and magical world. As a child, he wasn't the brightest. He would have surely flunked out of high school if it weren't for his father's guidance and patience. The days where he would dread coming home because he failed yet another test or paper. The days where he would come home with bruises from the torments of those older than he. The days where he would come home and cry for hours in the arms of his father. Wyatt had one release. His writing. A gifted writer, he would pen tales of far away lands and mortal relationships and even his adventures in magic. Locked in a chest at the foot of his bed were the many composition books, filled with his messy scrawl. The tales of the unexpressed Wyatt.

Upon looking at him, you could never tell that he was bullied throughout high school. He wasn't as athletic as many thought him to be. He was tall, lean and muscular, but he had no interest sports. He could throw a football far and hit a baseball with such force, but he never found the interest in doing it in an organized form. Chris was the athletic, popular and smart one, and didn't look the part either. Tall and lean with little muscle, although he has developed some over the years. He had a large IQ and had a PhD in anthropology. All Wyatt had was a bachelors in comparative literature and English. Up until high school, Chris had always felt inferior to Wyatt, but when high school rolled around, it was the other way around.

Their mother, Piper, would praise Chris and scold Wyatt academically. Leo would praise Chris and understand Wyatt. They were a family of favorites. Piper looked out for Chris, her baby, her Peanut; and Leo would care for his firstborn. Wyatt knew Piper loved him deeply, but sometimes it didn't show as much.

In the terms of magic, Wyatt was definitely more gifted, but the strain and pressure of his powers were great. He was twice blessed after all, but he always thought Chris should take that title, after all he was merely half witch, half whitelighter and Chris was half witch, half-Elder. But prophecy told it differently.

And now added to his painful, secret ridden past was the guilt of not being able to save his cousin. The pain of the loss stung him and the betrayal to her even more. At night he would lie awake and write spells to remove his powers in exchange for Ali's soul, but that would never happen. His family wouldn't allow it, his destiny wouldn't allow it. His prophecy wouldn't allow it.

But deep down, he would allow it.

**Here's chapter thirteen! Hopefully it is a lucky thirteen and will get me some reviews? Sorry about the wait in updates. I've been on vacation. I drove cross country with my brother and uncle and just got back and while I was away I had a major spike in inspiration and low and behold I had no computer! So please review and enjoy. A/N: This chapter's quote is from "Sylvia Plath: A Biographical Note" written by Lois Ames, found in the back of my "The Bell Jar" book. It didn't specify if it was written by Sylvia Plath herself. Thanks and Review please! – Damien 455**


	14. As Deep as the Ocean

_**Charmed: The Return**_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: After their parents' deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and to the world they turned their backs on.

**Author's Note**: The year for this fiction is 2032. That means, the Halliwells died in 2027. Long paragraphs or sentences that are in italics are flashbacks, and any words that are in italics are just like that to show emphasis. **There is mild language and violence in this chapter.**

**Also: Italics are flashbacks.**

Chapter Fourteen: **_As Deep as the Ocean_**

And he said, What as thou done? The voice of thy

brother's blood crieth unto me from the ground.

**Genesis 4:10**

Chris Halliwell was sitting at his desk. The day's work piling up as he found himself endlessly distracted. Two active cases pending his review and the identity of his Basement Bones still unknown. In the corner of his desk was a stack of quizzes from his Introduction to Physical Anthropology course, the blue booklets untouched. Chris wasn't the typical professor, he insisted on grading the papers himself, it kept in more in touch with the individual needs of the students.

He opened a case file and started to review the facts of the case when his phone rang. He put down his pen and reached and picked up the black phone. "Chris Halliwell." he stated professionally.

"Hey, it's Rachel. Have you talked to Wyatt?"

"No, not since last night. I was gone before he was up, why?" Chris asked as he cradled the headset between his head and shoulder and picked up his pen and started to read the file again.

"Well, I'm home early and I called him at the office to see if he wanted to catch lunch and his secretary said he left around 9:30 this morning saying he was going home, so I called him on the cell phone and no answer."

"He's probably just driving around somewhere." Chris said, putting down his pen again, unable to talk on the phone and write at the same time.

"That's what I thought, and I drove down to the office and his car was still there."

"Maybe he orbed?" Chris suggested.

"What if he didn't?"

"Rachel, stop being so paranoid. He's probably just out somewhere, no need to worry. If I hear from him, I'll call you."

"Thanks, Chris. Are you free for lunch?" Rachel asked, hopeful.

"Let me check." Chris said as he opened his date book and flipped to that day. "Yeah, but I have a conference call at two. So if you want to come by and we'll go the deli down the street, that's fine."

"Sure, what time? It's eleven fifteen now."

"How about twelve thirty. I just have to get through a case review first."

"Okay, so it's a date. I'll see you then. Love you." she said as she hung up abruptly.

"You too, cuz." Chris said as he placed the phone on the hook, and started to review a case.

Chris was typing out an anthropology case report on his computer when Jada appeared in the doorway. She wore a pair of green scrubs with her white lab coat on over it. Her black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Her face devoid of makeup and the such. In her hand was a manila folder.

"We got the toxicology report on Ali back." she said, leaning against the door frame.

"And?" Chris asked, his typing complete and he motioned for her to join the room and sit.

"She was clean. No drugs or alcohol in her system, but that's not why I am here. I came to warn you. As you know, Alex ruled this a homicide, and gave a copy of this to the police investigating her death. But I thought you should know what the DNA report pulled up."

"What?" Chris asked incredulous.

"Her blood had a triple helix." her face etched with confusion.

"A triple helix? As in her DNA helixes?" Chris asked. His face masked with a facade of confusion. His mind racing with paranoia. He knew what that meant, but the question is did anyone else?

"Yes. You know that DNA is shaped like a ladder, but there was a helix running right through the rungs of the ladder. It was like someone drew the DNA double helix then drew another vertical line through the middle. Alex was stumped and so is everyone else here. Marc called in everyone to see, as if to verify that he wasn't making this up."

Marc Bell was the DNA forensic scientist.

"I'm as confused as everyone else. And everyone saw the same thing?"

"Yeah. The director of Public Health wants a copy of the autopsy, toxicology and DNA reports sent to the CDC and the FBI."

"He can't do that."

"He can and he already has." Jada said.

"Can I see the report?" Chris asked. And Jada handed him the folder and he started to read the information in the pages. He knew what the triple helix represented. The third helix was only found in the blood of witches. The normal two DNA helixes contain all the genetic codes of life such as hair and eye color, height, certain illnesses. Chris relied on DNA in many of his cases. The third helix contained the genetics of magic. Powers and abilities are passed on through the blood and stored in the helix. It can't be removed unless a witch strips his or her powers.

"Where was the blood taken from?" Chris asked.

"The first sample was from the veins in her arm, but a second sample was taken from the marrow of her femur." Jada said.

"Why would we take blood from both places?"

" I don't know. Alex didn't specify."

"It makes it sound like he was checking for something else. No pathologist would take blood from a long bone without just cause. I'm calling him." Chris said, reaching for this phone.

"Don't. If he knows I told you, I will be reprimanded and written up." Jada said sternly.

"He doesn't know I know?"

"No, we, medical examiners, were told not to release the autopsy report or any lab results to you. It's a conflict of interest according to him."

"A conflict of interest? Isn't it California state law that all families be notified when autopsy reports are completed incase we want to read them?"

"It is, but you aren't immediate family. You're her cousin, so it makes it illegal. Not to mention you work here and you understand autopsy protocol. Alex clearly said no."

"This is bullshit, Jada. She is my cousin. She is my family. I should have access to these files. I can access the files of every other dead body we get, including those of my dead parents and aunts and uncles but not my cousin? There is something going on here and I don't like it."

"Chris, don't start accusing Alex of going behind your back."

"Jada, this is crap and you know it."

"I know that. Why do you think I risked my job to give these to you."

Chris suddenly felt bad for snapping at her. He understood the risk involved with going behind the Chief Medical Examiner's back, but he couldn't help but feel agitated that the lab found the third helix and everything that will bring about plus the impending homicide investigation that will once again probe the personal lives of the family. The last thing anyone in the family needed was their dirty laundry hanging out to dry for the public to see and read about.

"I'm sorry, Jada. I'm just frustrated." Chris apologized and he knew Jada accepted it, though she remained quiet.

"Is there anything else in the labs I should know about?"

"Yes. Her hormone levels were elevated."

"Meaning?" Chris asked.

"She was pregnant. Marc confirmed it with the blood work." Jada said quietly. Knowing the pain that would soon be entering Chris' heart.

"How did Alex not see that? There is no mention of a pregnancy in the autopsy report."

"He didn't check down there. There was no reason to. Any medical examiner would agree, myself included. You know we only check the vagina externally for trace, but will check internally rarely unless sexual assault or mutilation occurred."

"This can't be happening." Chris said, putting his head in his hands. Tears threatening to emerge from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Chris. Really, I am." she said, reaching across the desk and placing her hand on his.

"What am I going to tell Sam? He'll be crushed."

"Maybe it's best if you don't tell him. He's in enough pain."

"I can't hide something like this, Jada."

"I understand, but sometimes we have to lie in order to protect those we love from pain. God knows I lie to my children everyday."

"What about?" Chris asked.

"They think that I'm just a pathologist who works in a hospital. They don't know I perform autopsies on the dead, it would scare them."

Chris looked at her, death was nothing to knew to him and his family. Long before he became the doctor of the bones, he was acquainted with death, having murdered many demons in his life.

"Thank you for everything, Jada." Chris said gently as he placed his hand on hers and she nodded. With that she got up and walked out of the office.

Chris leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh of frustration.

Rachel Dean walked out of her room and down the stairs into the living room. Her hair in a damp ponytail from her shower. She wore a pair of blue jeans with white pumps, a red tank top and a white blazer. She always looked stylish, it was her motto in life. Look good, feel good.

She looked up and saw a man in the sun room. Standing over the exact place where Ali had died. A man a little taller than she. He was in a black suit and on his pocket of his blazer was a badge.

"Mrs. Dean?" he asked.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked cautiously, tapping into her empathy to scan him.

"My name is Inspector James Gray, the officer investigating the murder of Alison Halliwell."

"Montana." Rachel said sternly.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his beady eyes shifting over her body.

"Montana. Her last name was Montana, not Halliwell."

"My mistake." he said.

"Funny. One would think a cop would know the proper name of the victim they are investigating. Now, what are you doing in my house and who the hell let you in?" her defensive nature taking over.

"The door was unlocked. I have a search warrant for these premises."

"Interesting. Let me see it then." her hand outstretched. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the blue legal document. She took it and opened it and scanned it with her eyes.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." she said, handing it back to him.

"I don't think you understand. I have the legal right to be here." he said sternly.

"And your warrant says that all members of the house must be present. I'm the only one home. You'll have to wait for my cousins and sister to come home."

"Most people don't actually read the document or even dare argue with a cop."

"I've had my run ins with the cops." she said.

"I know. Age twenty-two, arrested for battery and assault."

"I see you did your homework, and you would also know I was acquitted of the charges and my ex-husband was arrested for the attempted murder on my life." her eyes dark and scary.

"Yes, I did in fact see that. Curious case really, spending life in a psychiatric facility under the influence that he is a five year old boy. Amazing what lengths one goes to avoid being incarcerated in a maximum security prison."

"Isn't it?" Rachel said. Her empathy soaring through the room like an invisible eagle, taking in the emotions, feelings and thoughts of the man in front of her.

"I'll be back, Mrs. Dean." The cop said, heading towards the door.

"It's Miss." more venom in her voice. The door slammed.

Rachel retracted her empathy and walked over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed the first number that came into her mind.

"Yes, can I speak to Assistant District Attorney Darryl Morris." Darryl Morris Jr., the son of the cop who knew their family secret. Darryl and Sheila Morris trusted them and their magic enough to tell Darryl Jr the truth, a truth he so vitally accepted and was always willing to protect. And now he was needed most.

"Darryl, it's Rachel. We have a big problem." she said fearfully.

**Chapter Fourteen! Read and Review! The drama will be ensuing as the witches struggle to keep their secrets buried and their magic a secret! REVIEW! Thanks! **


	15. Open Hearts

_**Charmed: The Return**_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: After their parents' deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and to the world they turned their backs on.

**Author's Note**: The year for this fiction is 2032. That means, the Halliwells died in 2027. Long paragraphs or sentences that are in italics are flashbacks, and any words that are in italics are just like that to show emphasis. **There is mild language and violence in this chapter.**

**Also: Italics are flashbacks.**

Chapter Fifteen: **_Open Hearts _**

"Truth shall and will be truth in spite of men and devils."

– **Robert Calef, _More Wonders of the Invisible World_**

The rain continued to pour violently as five witches gathered in the attic of their beloved home. Chris and Rose sat nervously on the couch, as Rachel flipped through their large, ancestral magic book, The Book of Shadows. Wyatt was standing by the window, looking down at the rain drenched streets, awaiting the arrival of the police. Sam stood quiet against the potion bookcase, watching the actions of his cousins.

"We need to figure out a way to seal off this room, or else we're screwed." Rachel said as she flipped through the book.

"What time did Morris say he was going to get here?" Wyatt asked looking out the window.

"Around seven, the police should be here around the same time."

"This is ridiculous. I don't know what they expect to find, we didn't kill her, and the demon that did is dead, so they aren't going to find any proof here." Sam said angrily.

"Either way, we're suspects. We brought her in, and even though we made the story look like a simple falling down the stairs death, but the medical examiner thought otherwise." Rose said as she smoothed out her blue scrubs.

"Her head injury is consistent with falling down the stairs, but the massive amounts of internal bleeding aren't." Chris said, knowing his boss's intentions.

"Okay, but how do we explain the third helix? They're going to want our blood and if we do so, they're going to find it in all of us." Sam said frustrated.

"Let's focus on one problem at a time. We have to wait for the FBI to show up about the blood, and they're coming from Virginia."

"Chris, why are they coming from Virginia? We have a field office down the street." Wyatt said.

"They want their forensics lab to do the test themselves to confirm and the only forensics lab in the county in at my office and that's the same one the San Fran FBI use."

"This is a mess. We need to seal off this room. Everybody got all Wiccan stuff out of their rooms right? Potion vials, books, athames, spells and the like right?"

"Yes, Rachel, for the third time this evening." Rose said.

"I'm just being careful. My empathy picked up a lot of negative and curious energy from that cop."

"Speak of the devil, that Inspector and Morris just showed up." Wyatt said nervously as he backed away from the window.

"What do we do?" Rachel asked nervously.

"You use your empathy to keep them from coming upstairs." Wyatt said.

"I can't do that. I can't control their minds like that. Only emotions."

"But you did it that time at your office, you made him not check your ID." Chris remembered.

"I shocked him with feelings of love and infatuation, and I've been fielding calls from him since then." Rachel said annoyed.

"Oh." Chris said.

"Wait, what if when they head up here, you use your telekinesis to keep the door from opening?" Sam suggested to Chris.

"That may work." Chris said and Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"Guys?" Wyatt interjected, but was ignored.

"Yeah, and if they manage to get it open, you freeze them and we like shut the door again or move the stuff out of the room, while they're frozen?" Chris asked Sam.

"Guys?" Wyatt tried again.

"Or maybe I can use my cyrokinesis to keep the door frozen from the inside?" Rose suggested.

"GUYS!" Wyatt yelled, and everyone looked at him in shock.

"What?" Chris asked.

"We could just lock the door and play it from there." Wyatt said as the doorbell rang.

"Good idea." Sam said and the five headed out of the room.

The doorbell rang a total of three times, before Chris opened the door. He wore his dark blue scrubs. 'Dr. Halliwell, I presume?" the Inspector asked.

"Yes, come in. Thank you for coming, Darryl, as Darryl walked past Chris.

"As I explained to ADA Morris, if you are in fact indicted, he can't act as your defense council."

"What?" Rachel asked Darryl.

"I'm a prosecutor. I can't defend you when my office might be trying you on charges, but I don't think we need to get ahead of ourselves."

"Okay, James, start searching. You have one hour." Rachel said sternly.

"I'm afraid the warrant has no time restraints." James Gray spoke.

"Yeah, but we have dinner reservations at eight thirty." Rachel said with a smile.

"It seems like you did that so I would have to stop searching, and that's a crime."

"Prove it." Rachel said sternly as the cop pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

"I want to search their bedrooms."

"Upstairs. Mine is on the left at the top of the stairs. Rose is across from mine. Chris' next to hers, and Wyatt across the hall from his. Ali's is at the end of the hallway and Sam's is next to hers." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I didn't think to clean Ali's room." Sam whispered in her ear.

Rachel's eyes bulged. "Do it while he's in another persons room." she whispered.

"Excuse me?" James Gray spoke.

"Nothing. Go ahead and search. You'll find no evidence here."

He looked at Rachel with his shifty, beady eyes as he headed upstairs.

"There's no witch stuff he can find right?" Darryl asked.

"Not a single item." Wyatt reassured him. Darryl Morris Jr., was entrusted with the family secret of magic. Having grown up with the Halliwell offspring, he was accustomed to demonic attacks. Unlike his father, he never had any reservations about magic or the creatures associated with it. His mother, Sheila, taught him to accept the Halliwells as they were and promised him that their mission was a cause worth fighting for and a mission that must be kept a secret. No one other than the three Morris family members knew of the magic, not even Darryl Jr's wife and kids.

The search continued innocently enough, having turned up no evidence of magic or foul play in any of the rooms. James Gray was shocked to find a skull in Chris' room, but Chris explained it was a reconstruction he used in his anthropology classes. James was skeptical at first, but moved on. He was now about to enter the room of the eldest child, Wyatt.

Wyatt's room, his room was nice and organized. His bed was made perfectly without a wrinkle. His bed sat in front of the bay windows. A dresser on the left of the door and a desk near it. The right side of the wall had photos on the wall and another dresser.

Gray started to poke through drawers, and Wyatt couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and irked. The cop dug through everything and never once put anything back, a habit Wyatt hoped he would abandon in his room, but no luck.

He was going through Wyatt's bedside table and pulled out two orange vials. "Lithium and Zoloft, and what do they prescribe those for?" he asked the blonde.

"None of your business." Wyatt said, but Rose answered for him.

"Bi-polar disorder and depression."

Wyatt turned around and glared at Rose with eyes of death.

"Are you bi-polar and depressed, Mr. Halliwell?" the cop asked.

"That's between me and my psychiatrist."

"A Doctor June Keller at Mt. Sinai Outpatient Psychiatric Facility?"

"Yes." Wyatt said with malice in his voice.

"The same Doctor Keller that sent you to a two week psychiatric hospital in Oregon three months ago."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Wyatt asked, extremely mad and embarrassed.

"I did my research on all of you. Including Ms. Dean's run in with the law and failed marriage."

"You were married?" Wyatt asked Rachel.

"You were in the looney bin?" she asked back. Both had looks of hurt and embarrassment on their faces.

"I think my room is done now." Wyatt said, his eyes watering.

"I think so too. Now it's time for Alison's." Gray said as Sam appeared in the doorway.

"What did I miss?"

"A lot." Chris said, eyeing his brother with a look of betrayal. And Wyatt looked down at his feet.

Everyone left Wyatt's room, except Wyatt. Rachel's demons weren't as bad as his. Sure, she lied about that, but he was sure there was a good reason, but no matter what he couldn't convince himself that his demons had a good reason to stay buried. He looked at the two pill bottles laying on his comforter. His eyes overwhelmed with tears as he released the water from his eyes. He started to sob harder and harder. His head in his hands as he tried so hard to cast the memories of his pained past out of his head.

He sat on his bed crying for what must have been hours before he heard the front door slam shut and two cars drive off. "Wyatt!" he could hear Chris yelling for him and he could hear Chris' sneakers pounding against the stairs.

"Chris, look just leave him alone. He needs to be alone right now." Sam pleaded with Chris as Chris opened Wyatt's room, and saw the blonde sitting on his bed. His eyes puffed and red. Tears on his gray t-shirt.

"No, Sam! I can't believe you've been covering for him for this long!"

"Christopher, he is in no condition to talk about anything!" Sam said defensively as he stood in Chris' way.

"Samuel, move." Chris said sternly.

"No. We are all quick to attack Wyatt but has everyone forgot about Miss Rachel's husband?"

"In my defense, it's ex-husband." Rachel interjected.

"Let's all sit down and talk about this like adults. No sarcasm, no attitude, no judgment." Rose said, as she entered the room and sat on the bed next to Wyatt. The others agreed and sat down in the room. Chris on the floor, leaning against the dresser. Rachel in the desk chair, and Sam on the bed, the closest to Wyatt.

"There's a lot that has happened in the last five years that we have tried to keep buried." Rachel started. "Four years ago, when I was twenty-one, I met this man named Greg Marshall. He was a wonderful man at first. I was young and naive, and I had just started working for the paper officially. I was vulnerable, still in pain over the incident a year earlier. He helped me overcome my pain and I fell madly in love with him." tears were in her eyes.

"He asked me to marry him two months later and I did. We flew to Las Vegas and got hitched. And I thought my life was complete, until he started hitting me. Where were you last night? Or why isn't dinner ready? He would ask, and as I would answer, I got smacked, punched, kicked. When I was twenty-two, I finally retaliated. I hit him over the head with a frying pan as I was making dinner. I was arrested and charged with battery and assault. I was released on bail and I went home, and he was waiting for me. He was angry, like I had never seen, not even when he was hitting me. He chased me with a knife and he actually stabbed me, right here in the shoulder." Her eyes were wet with tears as she removed her white blazer and pulled the tank top strap down to show the pale scar.

"I retaliated this time not with a weapon or anything like that, but my magic. I used my empathy on him and made him think he was a five year old boy. And he's now serving life in a psychiatric facility in upstate California. He still thinks he is five."

"What about personal gain consequences?" Sam asked as he too had tears in his eyes.

"The personal gain was that I had to live forever with the fear of men. I haven't dated a man since then. I divorced him and it became official two years ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wyatt asked.

"Because we all secrets we try to keep buried, no matter how painful." Rachel said, her eyes meeting his.

"Sis, you should have told me, or better yet you should have called me!" Rose said sadly as she hugged her sister.

"It's a shame, how the death of our families caused us to not talk to each other for five whole years." Rachel said.

"It's the biggest mistake of our lives." Chris said.

"You're telling me." Wyatt said as he held his pill bottles in his hands. And four sets of eyes looked to him. Care and comfort in some eyes and betrayal in the green eyes of his brother. He was ready. He had no choice. He had to explain, the past five years.

**Two updates in one day! Wow, I was really on a role with this story this week! Please review! It would mean the world to me. Thank you and review! **


	16. Red

1_Charmed: The Return_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: After their parents' deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and to the world they turned their backs on.

Author's Note: The year for this fiction is 2032. That means, the Halliwells died in 2027. Long paragraphs or sentences that are in italics are flashbacks, and any words that are in italics are just like that to show emphasis. There is mild language and violence in this chapter.

Chapter Sixteen: **_Red_**

My days have passed away, my

thoughts are dissipated, tormenting my

heart.

They have turned night into day,

and after darkness I hope for light again.

– Job 17:11-12

Wyatt Halliwell sat in the downstairs living room. A cup coffee in his hand as he looked at the rain falling from the window. His eyes were built up with unexpressed tears that threatened to expose his vulnerability. His younger brother sat in one of the arm chairs. He sat with a rugged, tense demeanor. His eyes were fixed on Wyatt. Rachel Dean sat on the couch, next to Wyatt. Her vulnerability showing as brightly as Wyatt's. The two were the victims of their past. Sam sat on the arm of the couch, next to Wyatt to offer support. And Rose was in the other arm chair.

Wyatt cleared his throat and began. "I guess it all started in high school. I wasn't the most popular kid and some older students made it well known. I was different from them. I had the power to make them sorry with the wave of a hand. I was an emotional basket case added to the twice blessed destiny and my life seemed to spiral out of control. I use to cut myself towards the end of high school, and one night I cut to deep. The reason no one ever knew was that I would heal myself after cutting."

"Wait, I thought you couldn't heal yourself." Chris interrupted.

"I can't. I used magic to do so. Anyways, I cut too deep one night, after I got into a hassle with this guy at school. It was that night that Dad found out about it. He saw me bleeding through my sweatshirt. He never told Mom or anyone about it. He confronted me and we talked for quite sometime. He helped me see the realities of the world I live in and the pressure of magic."

"Dad knew, and he never told Mom or me?" Chris asked. Wyatt glared at him.

"My business wasn't to be shared with you or mom. Maybe you never noticed but Mom and you were like the golden mother-son relationship."

"And you and dad weren't the golden father-son relationship?" Chris said snottily.

"The only reason Dad and I were like the way we were is because you and Mom were the way you were! Dad understood me."

"And he felt like he needed to protect you, blah, blah, blah. That's what mom said whenever I asked why dad and you were always together."

"Chris, knock it off and let him finish." Rose said, and Chris sat quietly.

"Anyways, after Mom and Dad died, I got worse. I couldn't concentrate and kept getting angry. The person I was dating at the time told me to see a psychiatrist and they recommended one for me. She put me on lithium, and said that I exhibited classic bi-polar symptoms."

"Some girl gave you the smart notion to see a psychiatrist, when you should have been seeing one since high school." Chris said.

"Something like that." Wyatt spoke with dripping sarcasm. "We have other problems to deal with right now, so let's just skip the long story and say this, I went to a psychiatric hospital for two weeks following a bad breakup and manic episode. I'm crazy, okay. I've accepted that I have a mental health problem, that I struggle with everyday, now can we please focus on the more important things in our life and not worry about whether or not I've been hiding shit from you. For example, we have a homicide investigation probing our lives, a group of Superior Demons trying to destroy our lives and the FBI coming in to take our blood and prove we're witches. Now what seems more important? My mental health status or the afore mentioned?"

"But Wyatt, how can we help you if all you want to do is change the subject?" Chris accused.

"Because, by solving our magical mistakes, we're helping me. You don't know what it's like to wake up every morning and feel alienated from your own family." Wyatt said, his eyes meeting those of Sam.

"Alienated?" Rose asked curiously.

"I killed Ali. I couldn't save her, and I know you all blame me. I don't need to be an empath to know that you're all upset with me."

"Wyatt, we don't blame you. It's just healing never failed before and it confuses the hell out of us." Rachel said soothingly.

"If I wasn't mentally ill, then my powers wouldn't be so screwed up. I feel like I've lost who I am, and I'm not sure I believe in this anymore." Wyatt said sadly, waving his arms around the room.

"What? Magic?" Sam asked.

And Wyatt looked up at Sam, with a seriousness in his eyes, "I'm not sure I believe in life anymore."

A silence drifted around the room, and everyone stood in their spot, as if time had frozen. Chris was the first to react, "Stop talking bullshit, Wyatt." His tone was cold and distant.

"Don't tell me, I'm not serious. You don't know what it has been like to deal with all of this." Wyatt said, his tone matching that of his younger brother.

"That's because you don't let anyone in. You, Wyatt, are the expert at bottling your emotions and hiding them from everyone, yourself included."

"Chris, I don't think picking a fight with him is going to do any good right now." Sam said, sticking up for his older cousin and friend.

"You would say that because you're just as screwed up as him."

Sam's face contorted with anger. "Sorry that we aren't as smart as you, or as perfect! But some of us actually struggle with our lives!"

"My life is anything but perfect!" Chris yelled back.

"Really, then how come all you can do is attack Wyatt, _your brother_, for his faults?" Sam roared back.

"I do not attack him. I just ask for the truth!"

"And he has told you the truth now lets move on!" Sam roared back once again.

"Wyatt, needs to stop bottling everything!" Chris roared, as his pager beeped.

"Chris, I'm not like you. I keep things to myself because I don't want to bother everyone with my issues!"

Chris just stared at him, as he reached into his pocket and looked at his pager.

"I have to go." Chris said, as he pocketed the pager.

"Oh to run off to Cassie, I'm sure."

"Actually, Sam, a set of remains was found in a ditch. I'm running off to the dead." Chris said. His eyes looking at his brother, and flashed a dark red color…that no one saw.

Deep in the underworld…a plot was brewing.

**Sorry for the delay! Read and Review!! An update soon! I know its short, but now that I am on vacation from college, I have more time to devote to my fiction. Again, I apologize!**

**Thank you, Damien455**


	17. Human on the Inside

1_Charmed: The Return_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: After their parents' deaths, the Charmed Children moved on with their lives. Now they return home to where it all started and to the world they turned their backs on.

Author's Note: The year for this fiction is 2032. That means, the Halliwells died in 2027. Long paragraphs or sentences that are in italics are flashbacks, and any words that are in italics are just like that to show emphasis. There is mild language and violence in this chapter.

Chapter Seventeen: **_Human on the Inside._**

There was a loud knock on the door to the Halliwell Manor. Rachel was the first one to the door and swung it open with much annoyance. There standing in the doorway was three police officers. One of them being James Gray.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel Dean, you're under arrest." Gray said, staring at her.

"Under what grounds?" She asked angrily.

"For tampering with a search warrant. But don't worry, we have a warrant for your arrest and now we have unlimited search capabilities."

"You won't find what you're looking for here." Rachel said staring into his eyes, letting her empathy swirl around the room into the very heart of his being.

"Rachel, what' going on?" Sam asked appearing in the doorway.

"Mrs. Dean is under arrest." Gray said as one of the two uniforms placed handcuffs around her slender wrists.

"You have no right." Sam said his anger beginning to well up inside him.

"Actually we do." Gray said, "Put her in the car and come back in to assist me in the search. Mr. Montana, you and your family must wait outside during this search."

"You already searched this house and found nothing."

"A second time won't hurt, now will it?" Gray said his steel eyes locking with Sam's.

"Rose and Wyatt, we need to wait outside for a bit." Sam said to his cousins in the living room.

The two appeared in the doorway, shocked at the sight of Rachel being brought to a police car in handcuffs.

"LET HER GO!" Rose exclaimed like a mad woman to the officers, only to be held back by Wyatt.

"We'll bail her out." Wyatt said.

"Not until the bail hearing tomorrow you won't." Gray said as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves and proceeded into the house. "Watch them!" he said to the officer staying behind.

"What do we do?" Sam asked Wyatt nervously.

"I don't know. I'm calling Abridge." Wyatt said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number and instantly he was on the phone explaining everything.

"Cass will be here in ten minutes." Wyatt said grimly as he saw Rose looking at her sister sitting in the back of the police car.

"Astral project to the Book and hide anything you can!" Wyatt whispered in her ear and she nodded her approval.

She let go. She felt a tight pull on her body and her eyes closed and head dropped.

"Is she alright?" the officer, named Jones, asked rather rudely.

"She's fine." Wyatt fronted.

"She don't look fine."

"It's does not or doesn't not don't." Wyatt corrected. He hated when people use improper English.

"Are you mocking me?" Jones asked threateningly.

"Would you like me to?" Wyatt asked.

"That's it! One more comment and you'll be sitting in that car with your pretty little cousin." He threatened and Wyatt listened.

Rose awoke with a gasp. "Everything's all set. I hid everything." She said to Wyatt, who was ready to go onto the next phase of the plan.

He looked at the cop who was watching them intently. He looked at same and flicked his wrists.

Sam nodding and understanding put his wrists up and time froze.

"Why did you freeze everything?" Rose asked Sam, who looked at Wyatt.

"This is why." Wyatt smiled as he walked over to the cop and pulled the search warrant from the cop's pocket. "Just follow along, okay?"

Rose and Sam nodded as they watched Wyatt fold the warrant and put it in his pocket and step back into place, and time unfroze itself.

"Excuse me, officer?" Wyatt asked with fake politeness.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering since it is my right and all, can I view the warrant?"

"Certainly." The cop said reaching into this pocket and finding nothing. The cop frantically searched his pockets and found nothing.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Wyatt asked.

"I can't seem to find the warrant"

"You can't find the warrant?" Sam asked following along.

"I put it in this pocket after Gray handed it to me."

"No warrant means this search is illegal and anything found would be inadmissible in court." Rose said putting two and two together.

"I had it." The cop said to himself.

"This search is over." Wyatt smiled walking into the house, Rose and Sam following behind him.

The trio of witches walked through their home to find drawers ripped opened, clothes strewn across bedrooms, a total mess. "He better clean this." Rose said to Wyatt and Sam as they found Gray pilfering through Rachel's closet.

"Search is over." Wyatt said with a hard tone.

Gray turned around his hand on his gun. "You aren't allowed to be in here."

"Yes, we can!" Rose said angrily.

"Search warrant says that you must remain outside!" Gray yelled.

"There is no search warrant." Wyatt smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Your officer out front failed to show us one, therefore this search is over and illegal." Sam said.

"I gave it to him!" Gray yelled.

"Well, he doesn't have it and no proof of a warrant means we can sue you." Wyatt stated.

"And that sounds like a good idea." Rose chimed in.

It was at that moment, Cassie walked through the door and looked at the witches and at Gray. "Detective Gray, you are to wait outside until I come downstairs." She said her attitude hard and cold. Gray nodded and headed out the door.

"I overheard everything. He didn't have a warrant?" Cassie asked.

"He did, but not anymore." Wyatt smiled as he pulled the warrant out of his pocket.

"You took it!?" Cassie asked outraged. "How?"

"Witchcraft." Sam smiled.

"You understand that if you take this to court, the judge will testify to writing the warrant and he'll come back."

"And we'll keep taking it." Wyatt said. "We have to protect our secret at any cost."

"I understand that." Cassie said.

"What about Rachel?" Rose asked concerned.

"I can not do anything about that. It's in the systems hands now." Cassie said.

"What is the worse that can happen?" Rose asked tears in her eyes.

"Probation for her first offense."

"This isn't her first offense." Wyatt offered up.

"Then she'll most likely serve jail time."

"Cassie, we have serious problems right now! She can't serve jail time!" Wyatt yelled.

"The best I can say is get a lawyer." Cassie said as she too headed downstairs.

"We are screwed, Wyatt. We have demons who want to kill us, cops who want to out us, and my sister is going to jail!" Rose fumed.

"Calm down. We have no control over the affairs of mortals." Sam said as he looked out the window and watched the cop car with Rachel pull away. There was a loud crash of thunder and the skies opened and rain poured down.

"These mortals better prepare." Wyatt said as there was a flash of lightening and the power went out.

**Read and Review please!!!**


End file.
